Scandal
by Bee Hachi
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata aktris terkenal dengan segala penghargaannya. Uchiha Sasuke, pengusaha muda dengan kelainan yang ia derita. Bertemu karena suaru hal yang menjijikkan. Uchiha Sasuke, merasa sangat dikhianati. Hatinya hancur saat itu juga. Menyaksikan orang yang sangat ia cintai bercinta dengan orang lain bukanlah tontonan yang ia harapkan. M, AU, Hurt/comfort, romance. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Scandal**

**.**

**.**

**(c) Kertas Ungu**

**.**

**.**

**AU, rate M, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**No Flame, concrit? Its okay!**

**U. Sasuke & H. Hinata**

.

.

**Summary: Hyuuga Hinata aktris terkenal dengan segala penghargaannya. Uchiha Sasuke, pengusaha muda dengan kelainan yang ia derita. Bertemu karena suaru hal yang menjijikkan. Uchiha Sasuke, merasa sangat dikhianati. Hatinya hancur saat itu juga. Menyaksikan orang yang sangat ia cintai bercinta dengan orang lain bukanlah tontonan yang ia harapkan.**

Happy reading ^^

Hyuuga Hinata. Aktris cantik dengan segudang penghargaan yang telah ia terima berkat talenta yang ia miliki. Tak hanya bermain akting, gadis cantik berumur 22 tahun ini pun kini menggeluti dunia tarik suara. Karena selain kemampuan beradu peran yang ia miliki sangat mengagumkan, suara yang ia miliki juga tak kalah mengagumkan. Ini terbukti dengan prestasi yang ia dapatkan setelah dua tahun terakhir ia terjun kedunia vokal, ia memenangkan penghargaan diajang bergengsi se-Asia, MAMA. Ia menjadi wakil Jepang dan mengalahkan boysband dan girlsband dari negeri Ginseng yang tengah digandrungi remaja-remaja hampir di seluruh dunia. Tak ayal decak kagum senantiasa menemani langkahnya kemanapun sang aktris cantik ini pergi.

Tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai, kulit putih mulusnya yang membuat para kaum hawa iri dan membuat kaum adam gigit jari, rambut panjang sepunggungnya yang indah dan lurus sempurna. Bola matanya yang besar dan beiris menawan. Serta pipi putihnya yang selalu merona, entah karena bahagia ataupun malu. Selain keindahan fisik yang ia miliki, Hyuuga Hinata juga dikenal sebagai gadis yang penuh dengan tatakrama, berhubung darah bangsawan yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Hinata juga dikenal sebagai orang yang lembut, perasa dan penuh kesopanan. Kecintaanya terhadap anak-anak membawanya pada suatu pembangunan panti asuhan yang ia dirikan. Beruntunglah lelaki yang kelak akan menjadi suaminya. Sekiranya seperti itulah ucapan-ucapan yang terdengar di masyarakat.

Seperti sekarang ini, Hinata ikut serta dalam pembukaan cabang perusahaan ayahnya-Hyuuga Ltd.- di daerah Sapporo, Hokaido. Dibalut gaun selutut berwarna ungu muda yang manis, rambut panjangnya yang ia gerai dengan sedikit bergelombng dibagian ujungnya, Hyuuga Hinata menjadi pusat perhatian yang menghadiri acara tersebut.

"T-tou-san... Sebaiknya aku pulang saja." Bisik Hinata pada sang ayah, Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Jangan malu seperti itu, Hinata."

"Ta-tapi-"

"Sebentar saja, temani ayahmu ini."

Hinata menghela napas pasrah. Kalau ayahnya sudah berkata demikian, Hinata tak sanggup untuk menolaknya. Malah, Hinata merasa senang karena ia dibutuhkan oleh ayahnya. Diam-diam Hinata bersorak senang karena ayahnya ternyata menahannya agar tetap berada disini. Dengan senyum senang, Hinata menyaksikan sang ayah menggunting pita merah sebagi simbol peresmian.

Uchiha Sasuke memijit pelipisnya pelan. Dokumen-dokumen yang harus segera ia tandatangani semakin menumpuk saja. Jadwal makan siang bersama klien semakin padat. Pertemuan dengan kolega bisnisnya yang berada diluar negeri juga menunggunya. Hari-harinya ia lewati dengan penuh kesibukan yang semakin hari semakin bertambah. Diusianya yang baru menginjak 25 tahun, Uchiha Sasuke telah berhasil membentangkan sayapnya hingga ke luar negeri dan membawa nama Uchiha Corporation semakin dikenal dunia.

Dengan tubuh tinggi yang atletis, tampang yang sangat, uh tampan, finansial yang terbilang sangat mapan, kejeniusan yang hampir menyamai Albert Einsten. Uchiha Sasuke menjadi sasaran para selebritis wanita seksi dan klien bisnis Uchiha yang gemar mencoba menjodohkannya dengan putri mereka. Uchiha Sasuke justru memiliki kelainan yang hanya diketahui oleh dirinya sendiri. Aib besar jika seluruh dunia tahu rahasia yang selama ini ia pegang.

Duduk tenang dibalik meja kerjanya. Uchiha Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah figura poto.

"Cih, brengsek!" Ia pun membanting keras figura tersebut. Mengacak semua dokumen yang ada diatas meja sampai-sampai perangkat laptop-nya pun hampir mengalami nasib yang naas sama seperti dokumen-dokumen penting yang kini berserakan dilantai marmer yang dingin. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan karena refleks ia mengacaknya. Pria itu mendengus kasar kemudian membanting punggungnya ke sandaran kursi malang yang menjadi pelampiasannya. Dengan sangat terburu-buru ia mengeluarkan perangkat komunikasinya. Terpampang poto seseorang berambut pirang bermata sebiru langit dilayar ponselnya. Dengan sangat cekatan jari-jari khas lelakinya mengetikkan beberapa angka yang sudah sangat ia hapal. Menunggu beberapa saat dan ia kembali mengumpat keras. "Brengsek!"

Uchiha Sasuke, sosok pria yang diyakini masih lajang oleh sebagian besar masyarakat itu beranjak dari kursinya. Mengambil jas yang tersampir di kursi kerjanya dan melangkah keluar ruangan.

"Sasuke-sama... Anda ada jadwal makan siang sekarang." Ucap seorang perempuan berambut merah menyala berkacamata, Uzumaki Karin.

"Batalkan."

"Tapi, Sasuke-sama. Ini pro-"

"Ku bilang batalkan!"

Si sekretaris tersebut terlonjak kaget. Sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang sedikit merosot, Karin memberi jalan pada Sasuke. Kalau sudah begini, aku tak bisa berbuat banyak, pikirnya.

Sasuke membuka pintu mobil Range Rover-nya. Ia melonggarkan dasinya dengan kasar setelah duduk di kursi kemudi. Ia ingin kembali mengecek ponsel pintarnya. Masih tak ada pesan masuk. Ia kembali mendengus.

Hinata mendorong kopernya. Sore ini ia dan ayahnya akan terbang untuk pulang ke Tokyo. Suasana bandara yang ramai membuatnya sedikit pusing. Ditambah lagi banyak yang meminta poto bersama. Penyamarannya tak pernah berhasil. Fans-nya pasti dapat mengenalinya.

Dengan sangat terburu-buru, Hinata meneguk minuman dingin yang dibelikan oleh sekretaris ayahnya. Hatake Kakashi, pria setengah baya yang sudah lama mengabdi menjadi sekretaris ayah tercintanya, sudah Hinata anggap pamannya sendiri.

"Hinata-sama, penyamaran anda tak pernah berhasil." Kakashi terkekeh begitu melihat tampang Hinata yang terlihat sangat lelah. Bagaimana tidak lelah, hampir seluruh orang yang ada di bandar mengerubunginya.

"Su-sudah ku bilang, jangan me-memanggilku seperti itu." Hinata menggembungkan pipinya. Kakashi semakin terkekeh melihat kelakuan bintang terkenal yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Kenapa penyamaranku tidak pernah berhasil, ya?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya seolah ia sedang berpikir keras.

"Apa aku begitu terkenalnya?" Gurau gadis manis ini.

Tak ayal gurauannya tersebut menimbulkan gelak tawa Kakashi dan Hyuuga Hiashi yang baru saja kembali dari toilet. Hiashi menepuk kepala Hinata lembut, "mungkin karena kau begitu cantik. Oleh karena itu, segera punya suami."

"A-apa hubungannya, Tou-san?" sahut Hinata dengan rona merah yang menjalari pipi putihnya.

"Agar ayah mendapat cucu-cucu cantik seperti mu. Agar kau selalu ada di rumah dan menemani ayahmu ini, tidak melulu syuting sampai dini hari."

"Mmh.. Nggh.. Aaah..." Suara-suara desahan yang terdengar menjijikan itu menggema diseluruh bagian kamar suatu apartemen mewah yang terkenal di kota Tokyo.

Seorang wanita kisaran umur 23 tahun itu menggeliat lemah di bawah himpitan tubuh besar seorang lelaki. Kedua lengan putihnya tak hentinya menjambaki rambut si pria yang tengah mengecupi leher jenjangnya. Tanda merah tersebar di area lehernya. Sementara tangan kekar si pria terus mengelus payudara besar si wanita yang semakin mendesah karena perlakuan si pria.

Setelah puas menciumi leher putih si wanita, bibir si pria naik ke atas dan melumat kasar bibir pink si wanita. Kedua benda kenyal itu saling bersentuhan dengan intens-nya. Sesekali si pria melumat bibir bagian bawah si wanita, sementara si wanita melumat kasar dan sesekali menggigiti bibir atas si pria. Suara decapan yang dihasilkan oleh ciuman panas nan menggoda itu sesekali terdengar di ruangan yang terbilang cukup besar ini. Setelah puas dengan bibir bawah si wanita, pria memasukkan alat pengecapnya yang disambut dengan sangat hangat oleh si wanita. Pergulatan kedua benda tidak bertulang itu terjadi cukup lama sampai si wanita mendorong dada telanjang si pria dan berusaha melepaskan ciumannya karena hampir kehabisan napas. Bibir keduanya terlihat memerah dan basah. Si wanita tersenyum lembut dan mengusap peluh yang mengalir di pelipis si pria.

"I love you." Ucap si wanita penuh goda.

"I love you too." Si pria kembali melumat bibir merah yang masih basah oleh salivanya itu. Tangan kekar si pria kembali meremas pelan payudara si wanita. Wanita cantik yang belum diketahui namanya itu mendesah disela-sela ciumannya.

Si pria melepaskan ciumannya dan mulai menjelajahi bagian dada si wanita. Lidah panasnya menari di area dadanya. Sesekali menggigiti dada putih itu, setelah puas menjilati dada bagian atas si wanita, si pria mulai melumat puting kcoklatan si wanita. Tubuh putih mulusnya menggelinjang kegelian, sementara tangannya mecengkram erat sprei merah yang terlihat sudah berantakan karena pergumulan yang terbilang cukup lama ini. Tangan kiri si pria mulai melaju menuruni perut si wanita. Begitu sampai di tempat tujuan, si pria mengelus area vital si wanita.

"Lebarkan kakimu." Perintahnya dengan suara serak dan bibir yang masih menempel di payudara si wanita. Si wanita yang mulai kehilangan akal warasnya melebarkan kakinya.

"Kurang lebar." Ucap si pria yang merasa kaki si wanita kurang terbuka lebar.

"Ugghh..." Si wanita mendesah pelan. Cengkraman tangannya di sprei mulai mengendur. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap mencari setitik cahaya yang mampu ia tangkap. Hanya cahaya bulan yang menerangi kamar yang gelap karena disengaja itu. Kedua irisnya dapat melihat sejumput rambut yang mencuat dihadapannya. Ia dapat melihat gerakan bibir yang terus melumat buah dadanya meskipun remang-remang. Diam-diam ia tersenyum. "Uhhh..."

Kenikmatan pertama diraih si wanita. Sementara si pria tersenyum puas akan hasil kerjanya. Sebelum melanjutkan aksinya si pria mengecup lemut bibir si wanita, akan tetapi si wanita menahan si pria saat ia akan melepaskan ciumannya. Dengan penuh nafsu, wanita itu memagut kasar bibir si pria, si pria diam tidak berontak. Sementara dibawah sana, si pria tengah menyiapkan 'kepunyaannya' di depan lubang kenikmatan wanita yang tengah menciumnya panas. Dengan penuh kejahilan ia menggesek-gesekkan kemaluannya di sekitar bibir kemaluan si wanita. Saking kesalnya, si wanita menggigit keras bibir si pria. Bersamaan dengan itu, si pria memasukkan sebagian kemaluannya yang terbilang besar ke dalam lubang kecil si wanita. Kedua tangan besarnya menarik pinggul si wanita dan semakin berusaha memasukkan semua bagian kemaluannya. Sementara si wanita terus memagut dan berperang lidah dengan si pria.

Dengan sekali hentakan, si pria berhasil memasukkan seluruh bagian kemaluannya. Si wanita mendesah keras, "ugghh... Ahh... Ahh."

Dengan tempo yang masih lambat, si pria memulai gerakan keluar masuknya. "Ugh..." Si pria mulai mendesah nikmat merasakan lorong si wanita yang seperti menghisapnya. Di tengah gerakan yang semakin cepat si pria melumat buah dada kiri si wanita, si wanita mengerang tertahan. Di tariknya rambut si pria dengan sebelah tangan, sementara tangan yang lan mencengkram seprai sekuat tenaga. Si pria semakin mempercepat gerakan. Dan... Kedua insan yang tengah bercinta itu mencapai puncaknya bersamaan.

Cklek..!

Prok... Prok... Prok...

Dengan iringan tepuk tangan seseorang diambang pintu kamar, lampu kamar pun menyala. Kedua insan yang lemas karena kegiatan mereka berdua barusan membelalakkan matanya. Dengan gerakan patah-patah keduanya melirik kearah pintu kamar yang terbuka lebar. Di sana, berdiri seorang pria dengan tampang yang acak-acakkan. Lengan kemejanya tergulung sebelah sampai sikut. Salah satu ujung kemejanya keluar dan uh, tatapan matanya yang menyiratkan jijik yang amat sangat seolah bisa membuat kedua makhluk berbeda gender yang masih dalam posisi bercinta bisa mati seketika.

Uchiha Sasuke, merasa sangat dikhianati. Hatinya hancur saat itu juga. Menyaksikan orang yang sangat ia cintai bercinta dengan orang lain bukanlah tontonan yang ia harapkan. Dengan amarah yang memuncak, ia membanting pintu kamar tersebut dan bergegas meninggalkan apartemen terkutuk itu.

"Sasuke!" Ucap si pria penuh kekhawatiran.

"Ja-jangan hiraukan dia, Naruto-kun," si wanita berambut gelap itu menangkup wajah Namikaze Naruto yang terlihat sangat panik dan terkejut. Ia kecup lembut bibir pria itu. "Hm.. Kita lanjutkan saja."

Dengan mata yang menyiratkan kemarahan luar biasa, Sasuke menembus Harajuku street. Bayangan kedua orang yang brengsek tadi masih berputar-putar diotaknya. Bagaimana mereka mendesah bersama, saling melumat dan bagaimana mereka bercinta dengan penuh nafsu. Sasuke menggeram kesal.

"BRENGSEK!" Dengan sekuat tenaga ia memukul kemudi mobilnya, dan mengeremnya secara tiba-tiba di pinggir sebuah klub malam yang cukup terkenal.

Dengan gerakan lemah Sasuke melepas sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dari Range Rover-nya. Ia berdiri di depan klub itu. Sekelebat sosok yang sering menghiasi layar kaca melintas di hadapannya. Bau tubuhnya menyapa indra penciumannya. Lavender? Tanyanya dalam hati.

Mengacuhkan peristiwa barusan, Sasuke memasuki klub malam tersebut. Hingar bingar khas klub malam menyapa jiwanya yang tengah kacau. Bau asap rokok dan bau khas alkohol begitu menyengat di indra penciumanna, terlebih lagi parfum-parfum murahan para wanita penghibur yang Sasuke anggap sebagai wanita jalang begitu menyengat dan saling becampur dengan bau parfum lain. Membuatnya ingin muntah saja. Mengacuhkan setiap wanita yang berusaha mendekatinya, Sasuke menghampiri meja bartender dan duduk di kursi yang masih kosong.

"Vodka."

"Baik, Tuan. Tunggu sebentar." Ucap si bartender berambut putih bergigi runcing, Suigetsu.

Sementara itu, di sebuah meja yang tidak terletak jauh dari meja sang bartender, empat orang gadis sedang bercengkrama sambil meminum jus pesanan masing-masing. Si pinky, Haruno Sakura sedang asyik dengan jus stroberi dan cemilan yang ia pesan. Nona blasteran Jepang-Inggris, Yamanaka Ino, sedang asyik mengutak-atikponsel intarnya dan sesekali tersenyum. Gadis asal China, Tenten. Asyik dengan obrolan Sakura dan sesekali menanggapi curhatan sahabat pink-nya itu. Sementara Hyuuga Hinata, terlihat sedang menahan sesuatu.

"A-ano... Aku mau ke toilet dulu."

"Hahaha.. Tak usah malu seperti itu. Kalau kau, ingin pipis, bilang saja. Perlu diantar?" Tanya Tenten dengan wajah yang seperti menahan tawa.

"Um... Tak usah, terimaksih."

Hinata berdiri dan mulai mencari toilet. Pakaian yang ia kenakan tidak terlalu mencolok dan terbuka.

Hanya sebuah dress sebatas lutut berlengan pendek. Rambutnya ia sengaja kuncir tinggi dan menyisakan beberapa anak rambut. Dengan hati-hati, ia masuk kedalam toilet. Begitu ia masuk, tak ada bau khas toilet yang menyapa hidung mancungnya. Yang ada adalah toilet yang begitu bersih dan wangi. Dengn tersenyum simpul, Hinata masuk kedalam salah satu toilet.

Gemericik air terdengar begitu Hinata menyalakan kran. Ia membasuh tangannya dan merapikan penampilannya. Hinata dapat melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin yang tersenyum manis. Menghembuskan napas lega, kemudian Hinata berbalik dan berniat keluar dari toilet. Namun, sebuah tangan besar embekap mulutnya. Hinata berontak sekuat tenaga. Sebisa mungkin kedua tanganya ia gunakan untuk emukul seluruh bagian tubuh orang yang tengah membekapnya. Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam dan iris mata yang senada tengah menyeringai kearahnya melalui pantulan cermin. Hinata tahu siapa pria ini. Pria ini salah satu pengusaha sukses di Jepang. Wajahnya sering Hinata lihat di majalah bisnis dan beberapa kali pernah muncul di televisi. Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata yakin, pria yang tengah membekapnya kini adalah sosok pengusaha muda Jepang, Uchiha Sasuke.

**To be continue**

**Bersambung**

Hai... Saya datang dengan fanfic baru dan rate M, muahahah :D

Jujur degdegan banget deh waktu nulis ini fic. Tapi selama nulis ga ada hambatan sama sekali. Saya tahu segala tetek bengek rate-M karena saya suka baca-baca fic rate-M #ketahuanMesum.

Saya sadar kok. Sebagai newbie, fic yang saya buat jauh dari kata bagus. Oleh karena itu bantu saya ya, tak usah sungkan untuk membetulkan letak kesalahannya.

Mind to Read and Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Scandal**

**.**

**.**

**(c) Bee Hachi**

**.**

**.**

**AU, rate M, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**U. Sasuke & H. Hinata**

.

.

**Summary: Hyuuga Hinata aktris terkenal dengan segala penghargaannya. Uchiha Sasuke, pengusaha muda dengan kelainan yang ia derita. Bertemu karena suatu hal yang menjijikkan. Uchiha Sasuke, merasa sangat dikhianati. Hatinya hancur saat itu juga. Menyaksikan orang yang sangat ia cintai bercinta dengan orang lain bukanlah tontonan yang ia harapkan.**

Hinata bergidik ngeri, bayangan malam itu terus membayanginya. Bagaimana sosok itu datang dengan tampang yang acak-acakan dan seringai yang menakutkan. Awalnya ia tak merasakan firasat apapun, namun sirine bahaya berdengung di kepalanya. Ini toilet khusus wanita, apa yang mau dia lakukan di toilet wanita? Pikir Hinata saat itu.

Hinata sendiri tidak terlalu ingat seperti apa kejadian saat itu. Yang ia tahu, sosok yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki yang sering digembar-gemborkan sebagai pebisnis muda Jepang yang sukses itu telah berada di belakangnya dan membekap mulutnya. Suasana toilet yang sepi tidak membantu Hinata.

Malam itu...

Saking takutnya, tanpa Hinata sadari air matanya mulai mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Ia takut. Sungguh, Hinata teramat takut.

"Hyuuga Hinata, eh?" Hinata bersumpah, suara Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin dan datar itu kini berkali-kali lipat terdengar teramat dingin dan menakutkan di telinganya. Hinata ingin berlari, ya, bagaimanapun caranya Hinata harus keluar dan berlari dari tempat ini. Toilet wanita.

Tawa terbahak-bahak dari mulut seorang Uchiha Sasuke semakin membuat keadaan yang ada menjadi lebih menakutkan bagi Hinata. Tanpa rasa sungkan, Hinata menggigit jari tulunjuk Uchiha Sasuke. Bekapan tangan Sasuke pun terlepaas.

"Och... Wanita jalang!" Umpat Sasuke yang menyadari salah satu jari tangannya baru saja di gigit oleh si aktris cantik. Tampak jelas tergambar di jari telunjuknya bekas gigitan Hinata yang mengalirkan darah segar.

Uchiha Sasuke kalap. Bayangan wanita berambut gelap yang bercinta dengan belahan jiwanya terus tergambar di kepalanya. Sasuke bersumpah, jika ia menemukan wanita brengsek itu, ia akan membunuhnya karena berani sekali wanita itu menggoda kekasih hatinya. Sejujurnya, Sasuke yang merupakan kekasihnya saja belum pernah melakukan hubungan intim seperti itu. Tapi wanita itu... Cih, brengsek!

Dan malang bagi Hinata. Hanya karena hal sepele -rambut gelapnya- ia menjadi sasaran luapan emosi Sasuke.

Sial!

Hinata ingin sekali mengumpat. Hak sepatu yang ia pakai tiba-tiba saja patah sebelah. Mau tak mau usaha melarikan diri Hinata terhenti. Sementara itu, Sasuke memanfaatkan momen tersebut untuk menarik rambut panjang Hinata. Hinata meringis pelan. Rambut yang selama ini ia rawat dengan seenaknya ditarik begitu keras sampai-sampai ia dapat merasakan beberapa helai rambutnya tercabut dari akarnya. Tarikan yang keras itu berhasil membuat Hinata terjengkang ke belakang dan menabrak dada bidang Uchiha Sasuke.

"To-tolong...!" Teriak Hinata setengah terisak.

"Ck, tak akan ada yang mendengarmu, Nona." Sasuke mengecup pelan pipi Hinata. Ia membelai pipi yang basah karena air mata itu dan menjilat aliran air mata di pipinya.

"Sebelum aku membunuh mu, ada baiknya aku merasakan tubuhmu seperti dia yang dengan teganya bercinta denganmu di hadapanku!" Ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan.

Seketika itu juga, kedua iris lavender beningnya terbelalak hebat. Tunggu dulu... Apa maksud orang ini? Be-bercinta? De-dengan siapa? Ucap Hinata dalam hati.

"A-apa maksudmu, Uchiha-san?"

"Cih, tak usah mengelak lagi." Sasuke mempererat pegangannya di rambut Hinata. Terdengar kembali Hinata meringis kesakitan.

"K-kau mabuk. Aku tak pernah tidur dengan laki-laki manapun!" bantah Hinata membela diri.

Hinata merasakan kedua tangannya di cengkram kuat kebelakang oleh sebelah tangan Sasuke.

"Le-lepaskan aku!" Tanpa memerdulikan nilai-nilai kesopanan yang diajarkan keluarganya, Hinata menginjak sebelah kaki Sasuke dengan kakinya yang mengenakan high heels-nya yang masih terpasang utuh sebelah. Berhasil!

Cengkraman di tangannya terlepas. Oh, sial! Jambakan dirambutnya tidak terlepas! Hinata semakin meringis. Jambakan di rambutnya semakin menyakitkan.

"Wanita brengsek!"

Plak!

Saat itu juga, air matanya mengalir dengan deras. Siapa laki-laki brengsek ini? Berani sekali dia manampar Hinata! Ayah dan ibunya saja tidak pernah menamparnya. Berkata kasar pun tidak pernah.

"A-aku mohon... Le-lepaskan aku." Bibir tipis yang terbalur lipgloss pink itu bergetar. Dan itu tak luput dari pengamatan obsidian kelam milik Sasuke yang sudah terpengaruh alkohol.

Hinata gemetar hebat. Pria yang kehilangan kewarasannya ini melumat bibir tipisnya. Dapat Hinata rasakan, bibir pria yang tengah melumat bibirnya ini terasa dingin. Teramat dingin, dan Hinata juga dapat mengecap rasa alkohol. Dugaan Hinata ternyata benar. Pria ini tengah mabuk. Dan Hinata tidak ingin sesuatu yang tidak ia harapkan menimpanya. Kedua lengan gadis itu terangkat, hendak menjauhkan kepala Sasuke yang sedang menciumnya. Namun ternyata tak sesuai dugaannya. Kekuatan seorang wanita yang tengah gemetar memang tak mampu mengalahkan kekuatan seorang pria meskipun tengah dipengaruhi alkohol. Hinata merasa menyesal karena telah menolak ajakan adiknya untuk belajar Juudo. Kalau tahu akan begini, Hinata pasti akan rajin sekali latihan Juudo. Belajar teknik-teknik pertahanan dan menyerang. Namun sekarang bukan saatnya untuk menyesal. Sekarang ia harus melarikan diri dari cengkraman pria ini.

Kedua iris lavender yang mengalirkan cairan beningnya kini terbelalak hebat. Aktris cantik ini dapat merasakan sesuatu menerobos masuk kedalam dari bagian atas gaunnya yang longgar. Hinata semakin berontak. Lengan kurusnya tak henti-hentinya memukul dada bidang Sasuke. Seseorang, tolong aku! Batin Hinata menjerit histeris.

Buk buk buk!

Hinata memukuli bagian tubuh Sasuke yang mampu ia gapai. JANGAN! Batinnya semakin menjerit keras saat tangan besar yang terasa dingin itu membelai puncak dadanya. Hinata menggigit bibir Sasuke.

"Bicth!"

"Si-singkirkan tanganmu, U-Uchiha-san!"

"Mimpi."

"A-aku mohon... Hiks."

Tanpa memperdulikan isakan Hinata yang terus keluar dari bibir tipisnya, Sasuke dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas menengadahkan kepala Hinata dengan kasar. Ia kecupi setiap inci leher gadis yang ada di hadapannya itu. Sementara tangan satunya lagi asyik memainkan puncak dada si aktris yang tak pernah sekalipun mendapatkan gosip miring. Tangan yang tengah memilin puncak dadanya itu berhenti sebentar dari kegiatannya. Ia keluarkan tangannya dari dalam gaun yang Hinata kenakan. Hinata menarik napas lega, mungkin Sasuke akan mengakhiri semua ini dan membiarkannya pulang. Namun sayang, harapannya kandas. Yang ada malah Sasuke menurunkan sebagian gaunnya sehingga mengekspos sebagian dada putihnya. Hinata semakin menjerit dalam hati. Ia gigit bibir bawahnya menahan getaran aneh dari dalam tubuhnya. Hinata harus segera melarikan diri.

Dengan kekuatan yang entah ia dapatkan darimana, Hinata menendang selangkangan si Uchiha bungsu itu sekuat tenaga.

Berhasil!

Dia -Sasuke- terjengkang kebelakang karena tak kuat menahan tendangan Hinata di alat vitalnya. Melihat Uchiha Sasuke yang meringis dan terus mengumpat di lantai, Hinata segera berlari keluar dari toilet sambil merapikan penampilannya. Ia terus berlari sampai keluar klub. Tak peduli jika teman-temannya mencarinya. Urusan temannya bisa diatur.

Dengan napas tersenggal-senggal, Hinata memberhentikan sebuah taksi dan meluncur meninggalkan tempat yang bernama klu malam dan segera pulang ke rumah Hyuuga. Tanpa Hinata sadari, seorang pengunjung menatap penuh arti kearah perginya taksi yang Hinata tumpangi.

"Mungkin karirmu akan tamat, Hyuuga Hinata." Ia tersenyum penuh makna dan mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya yang memiliki kualitas kamera yang sangat bagus.

"Kira-kira seberapa banyak uang yang dapat aku terima dengan menjual gambar dan video-mu ke stasiun televisi ya?"

oOoOo

Hinata segera memasuki rumah Hyuuga yang terbilang sangat mewah dengan mata yang membengkak karena terus menangis. Para pelayan keluarga bangsawan itu tampak terheran-heran melihat nona mereka pulang dalam keadaan yang berantakan. Tak biasanya, ada apa?

Begitu sampai di depan pintu kamarnya, Hinata dengan tergesa-gesa merogoh tas tangannya. Mencari kunci kamar pribadinya dan segera memasukkan kunci itu begitu ia mendapatkannya. Ia lemparkan begitu saja tasnya dan ia buka dengan paksa sepatunya. Segera Hinata berlari ke arah kamar mandinya. Mengunci pintunya dan mulai menyalakan kran. Masih terisak pelan, Hinata membasuh tangannya. Membasuh wajahnya yang terlihat lelah dan berkeringat. Padangannya terfokus pada bibir tipisnya. Kembali ia terisak. Beberapa menit yang lalu, bibirnya dicium paksa oleh rekan kerja perusahaan ayahnya. Ia basuh bibirnya dengan air kran berkali-kali. Masih kotor... Masih kotor, jeritnya keras dalam hati.

"Argh..." Jeritnya cukup keras sambil menjambak rambut panjangnya yang acak-acakkan.

Deru napasnya tak teratur. Ini penghinaan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Beradegan ciuman pun ia tak pernah. Hinata selalu menolak untuk melakukan adegan itu. Baginya, hanya suaminyalah yang berhak melakukan itu semua kepadanya. Sebagai seorang wanita dewasa, Hinata merasa ini semua merupakan sebuah penghinaan terhadap harga dirinya. Kembali Hinata membasuh wajahnya.

Deg

Pandangan matanya terarah pada bagian dada. Gaunnya yang terlihat berantakan mengingatkannya tentang tangan-tangan besar yang dingin yang dengan seenaknya menelusup masuk dan membelai salah satu bagian sensitif tubuhnya. Kembali air matanya meleleh. Dengan kasar, Hinata menarik retsleting gaunnya. Berlari ke arah shower dan menyalakannya. Membuka pakaian dalamnya dan terduduk memeluk lutut di lantai kamar mandi yang dingin dengan guyuran air. Ia tak bisa membayangkan, bagaimana jadinya jika ia tidak bisa melarikan diri dari cengkraman tangan Uchiha itu. Mendapatkan sedikit sentuhannya saja membuat Hinata merasa dirinya kotor. Ia ambil spons mandinya. Ia teteskan sabun cair dengan aroma kesukaannya. Menggosok seluruh badannya, terutama area dadanya. Mengambil sampo dan membilas rambutnya. Ia ingin menghilangkan semua sentuhan tangan itu dari sekujur tubuhnya.

oOoOo

Sasuke memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat. Ia menguap pelan. Seingatnya kemarin malam ia pergi ke klub dan meminum beberapa gelas vodka. Setelahnya ia tidak ingat. Tapi... Seperti ada suatu peristiwa yang terjadi setelah itu. Tapi apa? Sasuke tak dapat mengingatnya. Yang ia tahu, ia pergi ke klub malam setelah melihat Naruto ber... Sasuke tak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Tunggu dulu, by the way. Siapa yang membawanya pulang? Ah, itu tidak penting. Mungkin petugas klub melihatnya terkapar di meja atau di mana pun itu. Dan menggeledah dompetnya, mencari identitasnya dan yah, mengantarkannya pulang. Kalau bukan petugas klub lantas siapa lagi.

Jam delapan pagi.

"Haaaaah..." Sasuke menghela napas panjang.

Ia mencari ponsel pintarnya. Itu dia, di atas nakas. Sasuke meraihnya dan mengaktifkan ponselnya. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Ponselnya terus bergetar, menandakan banyak pesan masuk ke nomornya. Sekian banyak pesan yang masuk, pengirimnya bernamakan Naruto.

**From : Naruto**

**Sasuke, maafkan aku. Sungguh aku minta maaf padamu. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Wanita itu menggodaku. Aku hanya mencintaimu.**

Pesan pertama yang ia baca kira-kira seperti itu isinya. Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. Menyingkap selimutnya dan mengambil handuk dan kimono mandinya.

"Maaf? Cih."

oOoOo

Naruto terlihat cemas. Ia khawatir Sasuke akan meninggalkannya. Ia takut kehilangan Sasuke-nya. Ia sadar, ia tak mau kehilangan Sasuke dan tapi ia sendiri sadar atas apa yang telah ia lakukan kemarin malam. Naruto tak mampu menampik pesona wanita itu. Haruna Sayaka. Seorang model yang cukup ia kagumi keindahan tubuh dan parasnya. Naruto sadar, ia menyukai Sasuke dan Sayaka.

Sekarang hanya tinggal mengurus masalahnya dengan Sasuke. Seingatnya, Sasuke akan memaafkannya seberapa pun besar kesalahan yang telah dirinya lakukan. "Yah, semoga saja." Ucapnya pasrah dan mulai menyantap sarapannya.

Sekarang hari Minggu, berarti kegiatan sehari-harinya yang melelahkan yakni bekerja, berhenti sejenak. Naruto beranjak dari meja makan dengan segelas susu coklat dan sepotong roti dengan selai coklat. Mendudukkan dirinya di sofa empuk dan menyalakan televisi.

"Kenapa hari Minggu tidak ada siaran yang menarik?" Lengan berkulit tan itu sibuk memencet tombol-tombol remote.

'Bisa kita lihat perempuan yang tengah dihujani ciuman-ciuman itu terlihat sangat-sangat mirip dengan aktris cantik papan atas Hyuuga Hinata' Naruto merasa tertarik dengan berita di infotaiment itu. Bisa Naruto lihat, video yang menunjukkan seorang gadis cantik yang sedang dicumbu mesra.

"Sepertinya, itu di toilet?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa. Naruto menggigit rotinya sedikit. Mengunyahnya dan kemudian menelannya, "siap prianya ya?" Lanjutnya.

'Pemirsa sekalian, anda pasti penasaran dengan pria yang terlihat begitu kasar menciumi Hinata. Ada yang menyebutkan kalau itu adalah pebisnis muda Jepang. Uchiha Sasuke, meskipun ti-'

Naruto merasa hatinya di tinju dengan hanya mendengar kata 'Uchiha Sasuke'. Meskipun itu belum benar adanya, namun ia gelisah. Naruto berlari ke kamarnya. Membawa ponselnya dan mulai menghubungi seseorang.

Tuuuut... Tuuuut... Tuuuuut...

'...'

"Nyalakan televisimu brengsek!"

oOoOo

Sasuke yang baru saja selesai mandi. Duduk di ujung tempat tidurnya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Ia beranjak ke arah lemeri dan membukanya. Mengambil satu buah kaos dan sebuah celana pendek. Setelah selesai memakai pakaian, Sasuke menyisir rambut gelapnya. Kemudian ia pun berniat beranjak turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. Namun...

**Boom sakalaka boom sakalaka boom sakalaka**

**Dance dance dance dance**

**Boom saka-**

Ponselnya berdering. Ada telepon masuk. Dengan langkah yang terlihat malas. Sasuke pun berbalik arah dan mengambil ponselnya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat.

'**Naruto'**

Cukup lama Sasuke terdiam. "Mau apa dia?"

Dan kemudian ia putuskan untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"..." Sasuke diam, menunggu orang di seberang sana berkata terlebih dahulu.

'Nyalakan televisimu brengsek!' Sasuke diam, ia tahu kalau Naruto akan meneruskan perkataannya.

'Di seluruh stasiun televisi sedang hangat-hangatnya membicarakan kau dengan si aktris Hyuuga itu. Kau mau tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan? Video mesummu dengan si aktris Hyuga!'

Tuuuuuut...

Naruto memutuskan sambungannya. Sasuke bergeming di tempatnya berdiri. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia turun ke lantai bawah dan mulai menyalakan televisi plasmanya. Mencari siaran yang Naruto maksud.

Klik

'Seperti yang bisa kita lihat. Ciri-ciri si pria memang merujuk ke arah si pebisnis muda Uchiha. Rambutnya yang merupakan rambut khas Uchiha Sasuke dan perawakannya pun sama.'

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. Si laki-laki membelakangi kamera, jadi ia tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Tapi... Obsidiannya membulat. Ia hafal kemeja hitam bergaris abu itu. Itu kemeja yang ia pakai kemarin. Tapi ia tidak pernah merasa ia melakukan itu. Namun ia ingat, kemarin ia mabuk berat. Apa mungkin... Ucapnya dalam hati.

Bisa ia lihat sendiri, si pria yang membelakangi kamera itu begitu erat mendekap si wanita yang ia ketahui seorang aktris yang selalu ibunya bicarakan dan elu-elukan kalau ia pulang ke kediaman Uchiha. Hyuuga Hinata.

Si pengambil video berganti arah. Bisa di ketahui karena sekarang gambar diambil dari arah samping. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. Itu memang drinya. Dan ukh, dalam video itu ia terlihat mencium si perempuan penuh nafsu. Dan, shit! Ia bisa melihat tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam gaun itu. Dan setelahnya area itu disensor. Sasuke menjambak rambutnya.

"Sial!"

**Boom sakalaka boom sakalaka boom sakalaka**

**Dance dance dan-**

Sasuke mengangkat telepon tanpa melihat nama si pemanggil.

'Sasuke-kun, kaa-san baru saja melihat video dirimu di televisi!' Suara ibunya terdengar begitu terkejut bercampur gelisah.

"..."

'Sasuke-kun? Apa itu memang dirimu, nak?' Mikoto kembali bersuara.

"..." Sasuke masih belum bersuara, ia bingug harus berkata apa.

'Katakan pada kaa-san mu ini, Sasuke.' Suara Mikoto melembut seolah ia tahu ekspresi Sasuke sekarang.

"Nanti ku ceritakan kalau aku pulang ke rumah, kaa-san." Dan Sasuke pun memutuskan sambungan sepihak.

oOoOo

Andai saja ada seseorang yang melihat kejadian itu dari awal, semuanya tidak akan berakhir seperti ini. Nama baiknya tidak akan tercemar, dan yang terpenting, nama besar keluarga Hyuuga tidak akan jatuh di mata khalayak ramai. Hal yang paling ia takutkan di kehidupannya adalah mengecewakan keluarganya, khususnya ayahnya-Hyuuga Hiashi. Namun, itu semua terlanjur terjadi. Hinata ingin sekali memutar waktu dan kembali ke malam itu. Ia akan menolak mentah-mentah ajakan teman-temannya dan memilih tinggal di rumah, menonton televisi atau memasak resep baru yang baru ia dapat di internet, pasti kejadian itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Gosip-gosip yang ditambah-tambahkan di infotaiment itu juga pasti tidak akan terus menggaung di setiap stasiun televisi.

Hinata menatap horor ke arah televisi. Dengan cepat ia memencet tombol off. Bagaimana ini? Ternyata ada orang yang merekam kejadian itu. Tidak, tidak. Si perekam hanya merekam adegan 'itu'. Kenapa ada orang yang begitu tega melakukan semua ini? Jeritnya dalam hati.

oOoOo

"Tayangan yang sangat bagus. Aku yakin karir mu akan segera berakhir, Nona Hyuuga." Jemari lentiknya mengambil segelas susu. Meminumnya dan kemudian ia mematikan televisi yang masih menayangkan berita terhangat Hinata dan Sasuke.

**To be contiue**

**Bersambung**

**An: akhirnya bisa update juga hehe ^^. Sebenarnya saya takut kalo tulisan saya gak ada yang baca. Tapi ternyata fic saya dapet respon yang baik dari teman-teman emua. Terima kasih buat yang udah baca dan review fic saya.**

**Um... mengenai kelainan Sasuke, beberapa teman-teman udah menjawabnya. Dan itu benar! Selamaaaaaaaaaat :D**

**Terima kasih untuk:**

**aam tempe: hehe, makasih kalo gitu udah di fav**

**Niwa: yang bener nih, bikin kamu dagdigdug?**

**astia morichan: sudah lanjut ^^ **

**alat dapur: sudah update, asap ga nih? ^^v**

**gece: kalo gak seru gimana **** udah di apdet ^^**

**Lollytha-chan: salam kenal juga ^^. Makasih... semoga ga bosen nunggu apdetannya**

**d2loved1: di chapter 2 udah dikasih tau ^^. Yosh, semangat! **

**Shy-s: yang terjadi selanjutnya udah dipaparin di atas hehe **

**Tsubasa Dioz: makasih, iya typo ngikut mulu #plak umm... udah ketahuan kan sekarag, Sasuke gmana Naruto gimana hehe**

**Lily Purple Lily: bahaya gimana ya? #mikir. Sasu kenapa yaaa #plak jawabannya udah ada di atas **

**Dakara: makasih, udah update :') **

**c1 Axx-29: jawabannya ada di atas semua kan? Ini udah lanjut ^^ **

**alice9miwa: makasi... Udah lanjut ^^**

**ArisaKinoshita0: Makasii... Jawabannya ada di atas. Eh? Obat? Obat apa ya hehe. Kurang panjang? Maaf ya hehe kalo kepanjangan nanti takut bosen T-T **

**Mamoka: udah terjawabkan pertanyaannya? Hehe ini termasuk lama gak ya?**

**jump-an: makasiii... udah apdet **

**azure249: Hihi juga deh :p udah lanjut ^^ **

**Sugar Princess71: iya, newbie. Makasii... hehe maaf ya jadi bikin bingung. Sekarang ada perubahan gak? Haha seperti yang kau kira. Kalo engga keren gimana? Udah apdet. Kilat ga? #plak**

**Hime No Rika: ehehe, maaf ya. Yosh! Saya bakal belajar lagi **

**Dewi Natalia: maaf ya hehe **

**Hyou Hyouichiffer: kena deh :p seperti yang kau duga, dan memang benar udah kejawab kan udah apdet**

**Ms. Lana: hehe maaf ya kalo bikin bingung. Sekarang ada perubahan ga? **

**Ssasuke 23: panggil Bee aja. Iya nih typo ngikut mulu #geplakedtebakan kamu benar! Udah apdet nih **

**Mungkin abstrak: hehe... pinter. Sudah terjawabkan? **

**SiLLiequeenth: boleh kok. Remake? Saya baru gabung di ffn. Jadi ini akun pertama saya. Aku bikin ini cerita pas inget salah satu temen cewek aku pas masih SMP, dia pacaran ama cewek. Aku ngebayangin, gimana jadinya ya, kalo pacarnya temen aku yg ke Sasuke ternyata suka juga sama cowok. Jadilah aku buat ini fic hehe. **

**Aden L kazt: hehe maaf yah bikin Aden bingung. Umm... jawabanny ada di atas hehe **

**AA Jebug Ueureu Bulbabs: ^^ **

**Hanyou Dark: hehe, sebelum terjun. Liat-liat dulu tulisan senpai ke gimana. Iya ada typo hehe, makasih udah dikasih tahu yaaa hehe, sekarang ada pembatasnya gak? **

**Moku-Chan: hahaha... iya nih typo nyempil mulu :/**

**Sekali lagi, terima kasih buat yang udah baca danr eview chapter kemarin. Masih bersedian Review chapter sekarang?**

**.**

**.**

**Salam unyuuu **


	3. Chapter 3

**Scandal**

**.**

**.**

**(c) Bee Hachi**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, rate M, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**U. Sasuke & H. Hinata**

.

.

**Summary: Hyuuga Hinata aktris terkenal dengan segala penghargaannya. Uchiha Sasuke, pengusaha muda dengan kelainan yang ia derita. Bertemu karena suatu hal yang menjijikkan. Uchiha Sasuke, merasa sangat dikhianati. Hatinya hancur saat itu juga. Menyaksikan orang yang sangat ia cintai bercinta dengan orang lain bukanlah tontonan yang ia harapkan.**

.

.

"Jadi, bisakah kau menjelaskan semuanya pada kaa-san, Sasuke?" Uchiha Mikoto duduk tenang di atas sofa merah marun di tengah ruang keluarga Uchiha yang megah dan luas. Di depannya, sang putra bungsunya –Uchiha Sasuke- hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menyandarkan punggung serta kepalanya di sandaran sofa. Mata hitam pekat miliknya perlahan terbuka dan menatap langit-langit rumah Uchiha yang megah. Tepat di atas kepalanya, ia bisa melihat sosok wanita itu. Hyuuga Hinata.

"Aku mabuk." Jawabnya dan kembali memejamkan obsidiannya yang mampu memikat hati seluruh wanita dan tentunya tak sedikit pria juga yang terpikat oleh obsidian si bungsu Uchiha.

Mikoto menghela napasnya. Diusianya yang sudah bisa dibilang cukup tua, Mikoto terlihat masih sangat segar dan cantik. Jari-jari kurus miliknya mengangkat cangkir yang berisikan teh yang masih mengepulkan uap panas. Ia tiup-tiup beberapa kali sampai akhirnya ia seruput sedikit, dan kembali menyimpan cangkir itu di meja.

"Kau yakin? Kau tidak sedang berbohong kan, Sasuke?" Mikoto merasa tidak cukup puas dengan jawaban yang Sasuke berikan. "Apa... Hinata-chan pacarmu?"

Uhuk

"Bu-bukan. Mana mungkin." Sasuke hampir saja menyemburkan kopi yang sedang ia nikmati ke wajah ibunya. Lagi pula... Aku sudah punya Naruto, lanjutnya dalam hati.

Hening. Tak ada yang membuka suara lagi setelah itu. Mikoto sibuk dengan ikebana-nya dan Sasuke masih sibuk dengan langit-langit rumahnya. Detak jarum pun terasa begitu nyaring saat tak ada suara di ruangan yang terbilang luas itu.

"Ayahmu..."

oooOo

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sebuah kafe di seberang jalan. Seseorang tengah menunggunya di sana. Begitu Sasuke masuk, seseorang itu melambaikan tangannya disertai cengiran khasnya. Sasuke mendengus. Kemudian ia langkahkan kakinya ke arah meja nomor delapan.

"Kau lama sekali..." Naruto bicara dengan nada setengah menggoda. Setau Naruto, Sasuke tak akan mampu menampik pesona akan suaranya yang manja. Namun, sekarang lain ceritanya. Sasuke tetap diam, bahkan tak menoleh ke arahnya sedikit pun. Kepala dengan surai hitam itu tetap betah menengok ke arah jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan lalu lalang kendaraan. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Tak pernah ia merasa sekali pun dicuekkan oleh Sasuke. Namun sekarang ia malah dicuekkan.

"Sasuke..." Panggilnya dengan nada yang menggoda. Sasuke tetap diam tak merespon.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" Kali ini Naruto menarik lengan kemeja biru yang dikenakan Sasuke. Tetap tak ada respon apapun dari pria di depannya. Naruto kesal. Diusapnya pipi pria di hadapannya dengan punggung tangannya. Sontak Sasuke menoleh dan menurunkan lengan Naruto dari pipinya.

"Maafkan aku... Aku, mabuk saat itu. Dan wanita itu mengambil kesempatan saat aku mabuk berat malam itu." Naruto menunjukkan ekspresi bersalah dan menyesalnya. Ia berharap dengan itu Sasuke bisa mempercayainya.

"Jangan kau pikir aku bodoh, Naruto."

Naruto terhenyak, tak pernah sebelumnya Sasuke berbicara dengan nada sedatar itu padanya. Kini ia harus berusaha ekstra untuk meyakinkan Sasuke-nya. "Aku mencintaimu, percayalah."

"Tak akan ada orang yang percaya pada orang yang telah mengkhianatinya."

"Tapi aku mencin-"

"Kau juga mencintai wanita itu bukan."

Naruto tertunduk lesu. Sasuke marah besar.

"Kau juga. Jangan lupakan video mesummu itu!" Naruto berujar dengan suara yang cukup lantang. Sontak para pengunjung kafe tersebut menoleh ke arah mereka. Dapat Sasuke lihat, beberapa orang berbisik-bisik dan menunjukinya. Sasuke tentu saja tak lupa dengan video bodoh nan sialan itu. Berkat video bodoh yang diunggah orang bodoh ke dalam sebuah situs jejaring sosial itu, kini kemanapun ia melangkah, orang-orang akan menunjukinya. Ngomong-ngomong tentang video itu, apa yang terjadi dengan wanita itu sekarang?

oOoOo

Hinata rasanya ingin mati saja. Seluruh siaran infotaiment tak henti-hentinya memberitakan video itu. Citranya yang ia bangun setengah mati runtuh begitu saja. Ingin sekali ia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, berteriak kalau ia tak melakukan tuduhan-tuduhan yang telah dilontarkan oleh para presenter-presenter acara gosip murahan itu tepat ke telinga mereka. Gara-gara berita sialan itu puka ayah dan keluarganya harus menanggung malu. Terlebih adiknya, Hanabi. Setiap pulang sekolah Hanabi selalu berurai air mata karena ejekan-ejekan teman-teman labilnya. Yang mengatakan Hinata wanita jalanglah, inilah itulah, malah ada seorang seniornya yang bertanya pada Hanabi, berapa uang yang harus ia keluarkan untuk bisa mengajak kencan Hinata seperti i video itu. Seperti yang kalian tahu, Hanabi tidak diam saja mendengar hinaan-hinaan yang ditujukan kepada kakaknya. Menurutnya Hinata bukanlah seorang wanita yang seperti itu. Lagi pula, Hanabi telah mengetahui kronologi kejadian sebenarnya dari mulut kakaknya sendiri. Kalian tahu, Hanabi selalu menghajar setiap orang yang berani-beraninya mengejek Hinata di depannya. Jangan lupakan kalau Hanabi itu juara Juudo tingkat nasional. Sudah tak diragukan lagi kekuatannya.

"Nee-san, makan dulu, ya?" Bujuk Hanabi yang melihat Hinata terus-memerus diam di dalam kamar sejak beredarnya video itu.

Hinata tersenyum lemah kearah adik semata wayangnya. "Kau pasti sangat malu dengan berita-berita yang beredar tentang kakakmu ini kan, Hanabi?" Hinata mengambil nampan berisi makan malamnya dari tangan Hanabi. Senyum lemahnya ia berikan kepada adik tersayangnya.

"Tidak." Hanabi beranjak ke arah jendela kamar yang tertutup. Kemudian ia membukanya. Seketika angin malam menerpa wajahnya.

"Aku... Aku sangat percaya kepada nee-san. Nee-san kakakku satu-satunya, lagi pula, kalau memang benar nee-san dan Uchiha Sasuke itu pacaran. Itu bagus sekali!" Hanabi berbalik dan menatap Hinata. Ia mangacungkan ibu jarinya. "Kalian serasi." Kemudian Hanabi beranjak meninggalkan kakakknya yang terbengong-bengong.

oOoOo

Suasana makan malam di ruang makan keluarga Uchiha terlihat sunyi. Hanya denting sendok dan garpu yang membentur piring yang mengisi kesunyian itu. Sang kepala keluarga dengan sangat elegan menyesap air putih yang telah disediakan oleh istrinya. Mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet merah marun. Kedua bola matanya ia layangkan ke arah putra bungsunya yang terlihat sudah selesai dengan aktifitas mengisi pasokan energinya. Si anak yang merasakan tatapan mengintimidasi dari sang ayah membalas tatapan ayahya.

Perang dingin lagi, batin Itachi yang menyadari aura yang sedikit suram di sekitarnya.

"Sasuke. Bisa kau jelaskan semuanya padaku?" Uchiha Fugaku masih menatap sengit Sasuke. Mikoto yang menyadarinya hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Sudah ia duga, suaminya itu akan sangat marah kepada anak bungsunya.

"Tak ada yang perlu aku jelaskan."

"Lantas, ada hubungan apa kau dengan putri dari keluarga Hyuuga itu?" Fugaku masih belum menyerah mengorek informasi dari anaknya.

"Aku tak punya hubungan apapun dengannya." Jawab Sasuke santai.

"Tak ada hubungan? Lantas kenapa kau melakukan hal sebejad itu? Kau berniat memperkosanya, Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya Fugaku penuh penekanan pada namanya.

"Ayah..." Mikoto berniat melerai perang antara anak dan ayah ini, namun Fugaku seolah tidak mendengar suara Mikoto. Mikoto melempar pandangan meminta bantuan pada anak sulungnya. Itachi mengangkat bahunya, itu tandanya Itachi tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Aku mabuk."

"Tak ada alasan apapun, ayah dan Hyuuga Hiashi telah membicarakannya. Besok kita akan menemui keluarga Hyuuga di kediamannya."

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. Ia punya firasat buruk dengan usulan ayahnya.

"Kita akan melamar Hyuuga Hinata." Mikoto menghela napas sedangkan Itachi dan Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. Ini lebih buruk dari firasatnya. Bagaimana ini?

"Tapi aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang aku pilih!" Tolak Sasuke mengabaikan nilai-nilai kesopanan yang selama ini Mikoto ajarkan padanya. Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya dan memandang Fugaku penuh amarah.

"Duduk, Sasuke." Akhirnya Itachi mengeluarkan suaranya. Kini obsidian Sasuke melayang ke arah kakaknya.

"Seseorang yang kau pilih? Selama ini aku belum pernah melihat seorang wanita pun yang kau bawa ke hadapanku, Sasuke." Fugaku berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah ke arah ruang kerjanya. Sebelum benar-benar jauh dari tempatnya duduk, Fugaku menghentikan langkahnya. "Jangan bilang gosip-gosip miring yang beredar tentang dirimu itu benar, Sasuke. Gosip miring Uchiha Sasuke seorang gay." Mikoto memandang Sasuke penuh iba. Jika gosip itu benar, ia tak sanggup membayangkannya. Ia ingin melihat semua anak laki-lakinya menikah dengan seorang perempuan. Memberinya cucu-cucu yang yang menggemaskan. Ia tak ingin salah seorang anak laki-lakinya terjerembab ke jurang kenistaan yang melanggar aturan agama. Ia tak mau, Mikoto benar-benar tak sanggup membayangkannya.

"Ibu harap gosip-gosip itu tidak benar, Sasuke. Ibu tak sanggup membayangkan anak ibu yang ibu sayang menyukai sesama jenis." Mikoto menitikkan air matanya.

"Jika itu benar, ibu dan ayahmu gagal menjadi orang tua yang baik untuk anak-anaknya, sampai-sampai tidak bisa memberikan didikan akan pergaulan yang benar. Ibu harap tak ada seorang pun dari kalian berdua yang menyukai sesama jenis. Ibu ingin melihat kalian menikahi seorang perempuan, memiliki anak-anak yang lucu dan menggemaskan." Mikoto tersenyum ke arah kedua anaknya. "Terutama kau, Sasuke. Ibu harap gosip itu tidak benar."

Sasuke merasa hatinya dicubit seribu orang melihat ibu yang sangat ia hormati dan sayangi menitikkan air mata karena gosip yang beredar. Bagaimana kalau ibunya tahu bahwa ia memang seorang gay?

Aku tak akan membiarkan keluargaku tahu aib terbesar dalam hidupku, terutama ibuku. Ucap Sasuke dalam hati. Dan itu benar-benar keluar dari hatinya yang paling dalam.

oOoOo

Pagi yang cukup cerah Hinata sambut dengan semangat baru. Ia telah memikirkannya semalaman. Ya, ia tak boleh menyerah dengan semua ini. Ini bukan akhir dari hidupnya. Kehidupannya masih panjang. Ia tak mau semangatnya terhenti hanya video itu. Ia tak ingin membuat adik dan ayahnya cemas dan mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Hinata juga tidak mau terus menerus terjerembab dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ini semua tantangan dari Tuhan. Tuhan tak mungkin memberikan tantangan sebesar ini dalam hidupnya jika ia tak bisa melewatinya. Hinata yakin, Tuhan sangat menyayanginya. Sehingga Dia memberikan tantangan seperti ini untuknya.

Dengan senyum cerahnya, Hinata membuka jendela kamarnya. Menatap mentari pagi yang tepat di depannya.

Ia memutuskan untuk segera bergabung dengan ayah dan adiknya di ruang makan. Pasti mereka menunggunya. Dengan langkahnya yang ringan dan senyum yang senantiasa menghiasi wajah cantiknya, Hinata keluar dari kamarnya dan turun ke ruang makan.

.

.

Hanabi tersenyum melihat kakaknya kembali seperti semula. Penuh dengan senyuman manis yang membuatnya merasa bersemangat. Ya, Hanabi memang menyukai senyuman kakakknya. Hinata adalah kakaknya. Selain ia anggap kakaknya, Hinata juga ia anggap sebagai teman yang sangat baik, guru untuknya jika ia tidak bisa mengerjakan soal yang ia anggap sangat sulit, dan seorang ibu yang selalu memperhatikan kesehatannya, kebutuhannya dan lainnya. Maklum saja, Hanabi tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang ibunya. Ia lahir kedunia karena ibunya mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuknya. Oleh karena itu, Hanabi sangat bergantung pada Hinata.

"Selamat pagi, otou-san, Hanabi." Hinata mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kosong sebelah ayahnya. Ia mengambil sepotong roti dan mengoleskan selai coklat yang ia suka. Sebelumnya, Hinata meminum seteguk susu cream milik Hanabi yang masih penuh. Hanabi terkekeh pelan, dan kemudian disambut dengan kekehan sang ayah, dan jadilah mereka semua tertawa bersama.

.

.

Begitu Hinata turun dari mobilnya, para wartawan itu langsung memburu informasi dari Hinata. Tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya oleh benak Hinata ia akan mengalami hal demikian. Biasanya ia dikerumuni wartawan karena launching album atau film barunya. Sekarang ia dikerumuni oleh wartawan karena video bodoh itu.

"Nona, apa tanggapan anda tentang video itu?"

"Apa hal tersebut membuat job anda berkurang?"

"Apa benar anda dan tuan Uchiha memliki sebuah hubungan khusus?"

Hinata ingin sekali menyumbat mulut-mulut itu. Ia pusing mendengar ocehan itu. Apa yang kau katakan untuk membungkam mulut wartawan ini, Uchiha Sasuke? Tanya Hinata dalam benaknya.

"Satu hal yang perlu kalian tahu..." Para wartawan itu diam sejenak, menyimak setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir tipis Hinata yang berbalurkan lipgloss.

"Itu memang aku, tapi itu tak seperti yang kalian pikirkan selama ini tentang aku dan Uchiha Sasuke. Aku memang mengenalnya, ia salah satu rekan bisnis ayahku. Kami pernah beberapa kali bertemu di pertemuan bisnis antara perusahaan Hyuuga dan Uchiha. Tapi kami tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun. Itu semua murni kecelakaan. Hanya sebuah kecelakaan."

"Apa Uchiha Sasuke berniat melakukan tindakan pemerkosaan, nona?"

Sial!

Pemikiran macam apa lagi yang menghampiri otak-otak si wartawan ini?

Hinata menghela napas pasrah kemudian kembali berbicara, "aku rasa tidak."

"Lalu sebenarnya, seperti apa kronologi sebenarnya?"

oOoOo

'Satu hal yang perlu kalian tahu...' Mikoto menyimak perkataan Hinata di acara infotaiment dengan penuh rasa was-was. Ia takut kalau Hinata akan menjelekkan nama baik putranya. Jika itu terjadi, Mikoto akan akan melepaskan gelar Fans Hinata dari dirinya.

'Itu memang aku, tapi itu tak seperti yang kalian pikirkan selama ini tentang aku dan Uchiha Sasuke. Aku memang mengenalnya, ia salah satu rekan bisnis ayahku. Kami pernah beberapa kali bertemu di pertemuan bisnis antara perusahaan Hyuuga dan Uchiha. Tapi kami tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun. Itu semua murni kecelakaan. Hanya sebuah kecelakaan.'

Mikoto bersorak senang dalam hati. Ia tak salah pilih idola!

'Lalu, seperti apa kronologi sebenarnya?'

'Entahlah, aku lupa dan aku tak ingin mengingatnya.' Hinata melayangkan senyum terbaiknya ke arah kamera. Senyum terbaik yang ia keluarkan untuk keluarganya, fans-nya, teman-temannya, untuk semua orang yang menyayangi dan disayanginya. Terutama ayah dan adiknya.

'Aku ingin berterima kasih kepada ayah dan adikku yang selalu menyemangatiku. Para fans-ku yang selalu men-support-ku, memberikan dukungan terbaik mereka selama aku jatuh. Aku harap kalian tidak meninggalkanku.'

Mikoto tersenyum. Jika Hinata benar-benar akan menjadi menantunya, itu akan sangat menyenangkan sekali. Ia bisa berbagi tawa dengannya setiap hari. Dan mungkin, Hinata dan Sasuke akan memberikan cucu-cucu yang menggemaskan untuknya. Dan Mikoto pun tenggelam dalam imajinasi para wanita berusia senja.

"Jangan memikirkan hal-hal yang sulit dijangkau, kaa-san." Suara si sulung Itachi mengembalikannya kembali ke dunia nyata. Mikoto terkekeh pelan. Itachi memang pintar membaca pikirannya.

"Tak apa-apa kan, kalau kaa-san ingin punya menantu seperti Hinata. Yah, semoga saja Sasuke dan Hinata memang ada hubungan." Mikoto beranjak dari tempatnya dan melangkah menuju dapur, mengambil minuman atau cemilan mungkin?

oOoOo

Hinata memasuki mobilnya dengan perasaan lega dan ia merasakan beban di pundaknya terangkat. Sungguh terasa amat ringan. Supir pribadinya pun diam-diam tersenyum melihat majikannya kembali seperti semula.

"Anda terlihat sangat bahagia, nona." Yamato supir pribadi keluarga Hyuuga itu mengawali pembicaraan.

"Aku senang karena bisa menceritakan semuanya, Yamato." Hinata tersenyum kembali.

"Saya sangat senang, nona kembali seperti dulu lagi."

"Haha, terima kasih."

"Hiashi-sama memerintahkan saya untuk mengajak anda ke sebuah restoran untuk menemui seseorang, nona."

"Eh? Siapa?"

"Saya kurang tahu akan hal itu, gomen."

"Tidak usah meminta maaf. Kalau begitu ayo cepat kita ke sana, barangkali ayah menyuruhku untuk bertemu kliennya."

oOoOo

Naruto tampak gusar. Ia benar-benar resah akan nasib hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Baru saja Sasuke memberi tahunya bahwa ia akan dinikahka dengan aktris yang ia ketahui bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Aktris yang telah menerima sentuhan dari pria terkasihnya. Membayangkannya saja Naruto merasa sesak, apalagi jika semua itu terjadi. Ia benar-benar tak bisa membayangkan semua itu. Ia harus segera betindak. "Ya, aku harus bertindak."

Ting tung...

Naruto membuka pintu apartemennya dengan langkah cepat. Barang kali saja itu Sasuke, pikirnya. Dan benar saja, Naruto tersenyum cerah. Mungkin Sasuke akan mengajaknya kabur ke luar negeri dan menikah dengannya, Prancis atau Amerika?

"Kita akan kabur ke negara mana, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto penuh semangat.

Sasuke mengernyit. "Kita tidak akan kemana-mana," jawab Sasuke setenang mungkin. Ia tahu betul, Naruto pasti sangat resah dengan pernikahan dadakan yang akan ia lakukan.

"Lalu? Apa kau akan mengajakku menikah?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, Naruto merengut tidak mengerti. "Kita tidak akan menikah dan pergi kemana-mana." Naruto semakin tidak mengerti.

"Aku akan menerima pernikahan itu."

"Apa mak-"

"Dengarkan aku belum selesai bicara," Sasuke mengelus pipi tan Naruto. Hanya dengan sentuhan Sasuke di pipinya, Naruto kembali tenang.

"Aku memang akan menikahinya, tapi itu tidak berarti aku meninggalkanmu. Kau satu-satunya yang aku cintai." Naruto memerah, baru kali ini Sasuke berkata sebegitu lembutnya.

"Kau tahu aku, Naruto." Desah Sasuke tepat di telinga kanan Naruto.

Benar sekali dugaan Naruto. Seberapa besar pun kesalahan yang telah dirinya lakukan, Sasuke tetap akan memaafkannya. Diam-diam Naruto menyeringai di balik bahu lebar Sasuke. "Ya, aku tahu."

Naruto mengecup singkat bibir tipis Sasuke.

oOoOo

"Kita sampai, nona." Yamato mengejutkan Hinata yang terlihat tengah melamun menatap aspal jalanan yang basah karena serbuan gerimis. Dapat Yamato lihat, nona besarnya terkejut karena ucapannya barusan.

"Ah! Ya, baiklah."

Pintu Range Rover Sport yang ia tumpangi pun terbuka. Ah, rupanya Yamato yang membukakannya untuk Hinata. Yamato berdiri menunggu nonanya keluar dengan sebuah payung biru besar yang telah terbuka. Hinata keluar dari mobilnya berbalut coat coklat panjang dipadu boot sebetis.

Suasana ramai restoran menyapanya begitu ia membuka pintu utama rumah makan tersebut. Pupilnya dapat menangkap sejumlah orang yang ia kenal tengah mengelilingi meja besar. Ayah, ibu dan beberapa kerabat dekatnya. Tunggu dulu. "Keluarga besar Uchiha?"

"Ayo kita masuk nona, semuanya menunggu anda." Yamato kembali mengagetkan Hinata.

"A-ah.. Ya."

Sekumpulan orang yang tadinya tengah bercengkrama itu mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Hinata yang tengah berjalan mendekati meja besar yang mereka tempati. Ada dua bangku yang masih kosong, berarti bukan hanya Hinata yang mereka tunggu. Seorang wanita paruh baya seusia ibunya terlihat sedang menelpon seseorang. Mungkin menelpon anaknya, pikir Hinata singkat.

"Maaf lama menunggu." Hinata membungkukkan badannya begitu ia tiba di depan meja yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang terlihat sedang merundingkan sesuatu itu.

"Ah, tak apa. Lagi pula putraku juga belum datang." Wanita paruh baya yang tad terlihat menelpon seseorang itu bersuara. Meskipun terlihat sudah cukup tua, ia tetap terlihat cantik, pikir Hinata lagi.

Hinata pun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kosong dekat ayahnya. Semua orang terlihat serius. Hinata menengokkan kepalanya ke arah ibunya. Yang ia dapati hanya ibunya yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya, seolah tengah menenangkan. Di depannya, masih tersisa kursi kosong. Kemudian di sebelah wanita tadi, ada seorang pria seusia ayahnya. Ah, Hinata ingat. Itu adalah Uchiha Fugaku. Kemudian, pria yang terlihat sangat tenang di sebelah kursi kosong itu... Uchiha Itachi. Ya, Hinata ingat. Ia pernah menemani ayahnya bertemu dengannya sekali sebulan yang lalu. Uchiha... Bukannya Uchiha Fugaku memiliki dua orang anak laki-laki. Ah, ya! Satu lagi, si bungsu Uchiha Sasuke. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Deg

U-Uchiha Sasuke?

Menginat nama itu saja, Hinata merasakan tubuhnya bergetar. Ia meremas ujung coatnya.

"Ah, itu putraku. Sasuke-kun!" Panggilan khas seorang ibu terlontar dari mulut Uchiha Mikoto. Hinata tak berani menolehkan kepalany ke arah si bungsu Uchiha itu muncul. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Kedua telinganya bisa mendengar kursi di depannya bergerak.

.

.

Sasuke merasa telinganya panas mendengar omelan Mikoto yang terus-terusan menyuruhnya untuk segera ke tempat pertemuan dua keluarga itu. "Sebentar lagi aku sampai, kaa-san."

Klik

Sasuke memutuskan sambungan. Ia menginjak pedal gasnya dalam-dalam. Serangkaian rencana yang telah ia susun sejak semalam berputar-putar di benakknya. Ia mencintai Naruto, meskipun dia selalu saja melakukan hal-hal gila yang mampu membuatnya mati berdiri, tapi tetap saja, hatinya telah didominasi pria berambut pirang itu. Ia juga tak mungkin menolak keinginan ayah dan ibunya untuk mneikahi gadis itu. Dengan menikahi gadis itu, rumor yang beredar tentang dirinya bisa dipatahkan. Itu pun jika Hyuuga Hinata menerima lamarannya. Jikalau dirinya tak mampu menolak pernikahan ini, Sasuke berharap wanita itu yang menolaknya. Dengan begini tak akan ada yang mencurigainya lagi.

Rumah makan tempat pertemuan itu sudah terlihat. Sasuke menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di samping sebuah Range Rover Sport hitam. Dengan berbalut setelan kerjanya dan kacamata hitam yang bertengger dihidung mancungnya, Uchiha Sasuke berjalan dengan segala kearogansian khas Uchiha yang ia miliki.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke melihat ibunya yang melambaikan tangan. Kerumunan Uchiha dan Hyuuga, batin Sasuke. Obsidiannya menyusuri tiap orang yang duduk di kerumunan orang-orang itu. Ah, itu dia. Si nona besar Hyuuga sekaligus aktris yang ia sentuh kemarin.

Tanpa membungkukkan badan dan meminta maaf, Sasuke menarik kursi kosong yang tersedia untuknya. Wanita di depannya ini terus menunduk dan itu membuat Sasuke berpikir sesuatu.

"Kita mulai saja Hiashi." Fugaku membuka acara besar kedua keluarga itu.

"Aku, atas nama Uchiha Sasuke hendak meminang Hyuuga Hinata untuk menjadi istrinya."

**TBC**

**An: hahaha, setelah sekitar dua mingguan akhirnya saya update lagi :D**

**Oh ya saya mau tanya nih. Kok ga ada yang ngingetin saya buat cantumin disclaimer haha. Bener deh, saya lupa nyantumin disclaimer di dua chapter sebelumnya #SembasujudMK.**

**Oh ya, di chapter-chapter depan mungkin ada adegan yaoi-nya. Tapi Cuma nyimpil dikiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit aja.**

**Dan terima kasih buat yang udah baca dan review chapter kemarin. Maaf ya, ga sempet balas reviewan kalian. Tapi saya udah baca semua review-an kalian semua kok ^^.**

**Review lagi, ya?**

**Salam unyuuuuu :***


	4. Chapter 4

**Scandal**

**.**

**.**

**(c) Bee Hachi**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, rate M, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**U. Sasuke & H. Hinata**

.

.

**Summary: Hyuuga Hinata aktris terkenal dengan segala penghargaannya. Uchiha Sasuke, pengusaha muda dengan kelainan yang ia derita. Bertemu karena suatu hal yang menjijikkan. Uchiha Sasuke, merasa sangat dikhianati. Hatinya hancur saat itu juga. Menyaksikan orang yang sangat ia cintai bercinta dengan orang lain bukanlah tontonan yang ia harapkan.**

.

.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing riiiiiiiiiiiiiing

Weker dengan wujud lucu Angry Bird itu berdering kencang membangunkan si empunya yang masih terlelap, terbuai mimpi. Di luar sana, sinar hangat mentari menyambutnya untuk segera beraktifitas. Gorden biru tua yang terlihat mewah menutup akses penglihatannya ke dunia luar yang telah ramai.

Sosok cantik ini masih tetap bersembunyi dibalik selimut tebal nan hangatnya. Namun, nyanyian weker di atas nakas mau tak mau membuatnya membuka indra penglihatannya. Sepasang lavender cantik khas Hyuuga itu terlihat sayu, efek bangun tidur. Dan oh, jangan lupakan, matanya sedikit sembab karena ia menangis semalam. Hyuuga Hinata mengjulurkan tangannya, berusaha meraih weker yang terus berdering minta dimatikan.

Hup. Dapat!

Tepat pukul 07.00, Hinata memutuskan segera bangkit dari kasur empuknya. Jika ia tidak ingat kalau hari ini ada syuting iklan, ia memilih tetap sembunyi dibalik selimutnya. Ia lelah. Ia ingin istirahat sebentar saja dari rutinitas keartisannya. Tapi, apa mau dikata. Kontrak telah ia tandatangani dua bulan lalu. Jika sekarang ia membatalkannya, sungguh sangat-sangat tidak profesional. Bukan seorang Hyuuga sekali. "Tak ada pilihan."

.

.

Suasana kediaman utama Uchiha tampak seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, sang kepala keluarga duduk tenang sembari membaca koran langganannya. Sementara nyonya Uchiha sibuk menyiapkan sarapan di dapur dengan bantuan beberapa pekerja. Si sulung Itachi terlihat menuruni tangga, hendak bergabung dengan ayahnya di meja makan. Dan si bungsu, kita tengok saja ke ruang pribadinya.

Sasuke yang sebenarnya telah bangun dari pagi buta, memilih tetap tinggal di kamar bernuansa putih itu. Ia terlihat sudah rapi dengan pakaian kerjanya.

"Semua ini tak akan lama, aku berjanji padamu. Naruto." Sasuke berucap pada pantulan dirinya di cermin. Sosok gagah nan tampan dambaan perempuan itu tengah memasangkan dasi merah marunnya. Ia menerawang ke kejadian yang baru saja berlangsung kemarin malam. Saat ia melamar Hyuuga Hinata.

Malam itu...

Setelah Fugaku mengatakan maksud dari pertemuan ini, Hinata dengan sangat terkejut mengangkat kepalanya. Iris lavendernya membulat. Ia sungguh tidak percaya, atas dasar apa ia akan di nikahkan dengan bungsu Uchiha yang dengan seenaknya menyentuh drinya. Hinata bergidik ngeri.

"A-apa?" Sontak semua orang melihat ke arahnya, pun termasuk Sasuke.

"Ini bentuk pertanggung jawaban atas kesalahan Sasuke pada mu beberapa hari yang lalu." Timpal Fugaku menjelaskan alasan sebenarnya.

"Ti-tidak perlu, lagi pula. I-itu semua kecelakaan, Sasuke-san melakukan itu secara tidak sadar." Ucap Hinata seraya menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Diam-diam Sasuke bersorak senang, ada kemungkinan pernikahan ini akan segera dibatalkan. Yah, bisa ia tebak Hinata tidak akan mau menikah dengan orang yang tidak mungkin ia cintai, tipe-tipe wanita yang menjunjung tinggi yang namanya cinta sejati, mungkin.

"Tapi ayahmu ini ingin segera kau menikah, Hinata. Bisa kau lihat sendiri, ayah sudah tak muda lagi." Timpal Hiashi sambil menatap satu titik di kejauhan. Mata khas Hyuuga-nya terlihat sayu. Oh jangan seperti itu. Hinata tidak bisa melihat ayahnya dengan wajah yang seperti itu.

"Ayah ingin segera menimang cucu." Hiashi terkikik pelan, "pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Bukan begitu, Fugaku?"

"Hn, karena Itachi masih belum ingin menikah. Jadi ayah sangat mengharapkan cucu dari mu, Sasuke."

Cih, lagi-lagi hanya masalah cucu, umpat Sasuke dalam hati. Mungkin akan memakan waktu yang teramat lama bagi kalian untuk bisa menimang cucu dariku. Atau bisa jadi, tidak akan pernah mungkin. Ujar Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke memandang Hinata sengit. Andai ia bisa telepati, Sasuke akan mengirimkan beribu ancaman jika Hinata sampai menerima lamaran ini. Seorang wanita seusia ibunya menjadi fokus Sasuke sekarang. Dilihat dari fisiknya, sepertinya wanita itu bukan seorang Hyuuga. Bukan sepertinya lagi, coba kalian lihat. Semua Hyuuga yang berkumpul di sini memiliki pupil mata sewarna lavender. Tapi wanita ini, ia beriris coklat terang. Rambut panjang pirangnya juga sangat bukan Hyuuga. Dan apa itu yang ada di dahinya? Tak ada tahi lalat berwarna biru dengan bentuk belah ketupat seperti itu. Dan yah, wanita itu menyadari pandangan Sasuke padanya.

"Ah, ya. Mungkin Sasuke-san belum mengenalku." Ujar wanita itu disertai sedikit cengirannya.

"Senju Tsunade," wanita itu memperkenalkan dirinya, "aku teman ibu mu, Uchiha Mikoto. Dan tentu saja aku teman dari almarhum ibu Hinata, Hyuuga Hitomi. Aa... Aku disini sebagai ibu Hinata. Tapi bukan ibu seperti Mikoto pada mu. Aku hanya ibu asuh mereka-Hinata dan Hanabi." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Hn." Sasuke menanggapinya dengana wajah malas, membuat wanita bernama Tsunade itu mendengus pelan. Sudah capek-capek ia memperkenalkan diri, dasar anak tak tahu tatakrama, umpat Tsunade.

"Jadi, kau bersedia 'kan Hinata-chan?" Raut wajah Mikoto terlihat begitu penasaran pada jawaban seperti apa yang akan dilontarkan oleh idolanya atau calon menantunya. "Hm?" Mikoto masih tetap bersabar menanti jawaban yang akan diberikan Hinata.

Sepasang manik lavendernya bergulir ke arah dimana sang ayah berada. Mencoba mencari jawaban dari tatapan yang ia terima dari sepasang mata yang serupa dengan miliknya, bedanya lavender milik sang ayah tak bersinar seperti dulu lagi. Terlukis jelas di maniknya, seolah mata itu berkata, bahwa si empunya terlampau lelah. Dari sorot mata tua seorang Hyuuga Hiashi, Hinata dapat menangkap maksud tatapan sang ayah. Seolah, memohon? Benarkah, seorang Hyuuga Hiashi memohon? Hinata belum pernah melihat tatapan seperti itu dari ayahnya. Hinata galau. Ini pernikahan. P-E-R-N-I-K-A-H-A-N. Sesuatu yang sakral. Tidak boleh dilakukan setengah hati. Ah tidak. Dalam kasus Hinata mungkin tidak sampai setengah hati, seperempat atau sepertiganya pun tidak. Sepersepuluhnya pun tidak. Hinata tidak mengenal baik pria di depannya ini. Begitu pun si pria. Jadi, masih pantaskah pernikahan ini terjadi?

"Bi-bisakah kalian memberiku sedikit waktu? U-untuk berpikir mengenai semua ini." Hinata menatap sosok wanita yang ia ketahui ibu dari calon suaminya, Mikoto. Mikoto tersenyum lembut. Sepertinya ia mengerti dengan situasi Hinata.

"Tentu saja. Obaa-san harap, saat kita bertemu lagi, kau menerima lamaran putraku. Iya kan, Fugaku?" Mikoto menoleh ke arah suaminya. Raut tegas yang selalu tersaji di wajah suaminya sudah menjadi makanannya setiap hri. Sudah tidak aneh lagi.

Fugaku mengangguk pasti, "hn, pikirkan dulu saja, Hinata, Hiashi. Kalau begitu kami pamit undur diri. Waktu pertemuan selanjutnya, kau atur saja Hiashi."

Fugaku berdiri dari kursinya, sedikit membungkuk ke arah calon besan dan menantunya. Hal tersebut diikuti oleh Mikoto dan kedua anak laki-lakinya.

.

Sasuke mematung di depan cermin. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Ia takut, sangat takut jika keputusannya akan berdampak buruk terhadap hubungannya dengan Naruto. Meskipun ia telah merencanakan semuanya dengan sangat baik dan tersusun rapi. Ia tetap cemas semuanya tidak akan berjalan sesuai rencana. Atau dengan kata lain, ia takut akan ada hal-hal di luar dugaannya yang akan menghancurkan semua ide cemerlangnya. Dimulai dari menikahi gadis Hyuuga itu, kemudian membuat perjanjian dengannya, setelah kontrak yang mereka sepakati jatuh tempo Sasuke akan menceraikan gadis Hyuuga itu. Rencana yang sangat sempurna, menurut Sasuke. Dan serentetan skenario ciptaan bungsu Uchiha itu tersusun rapi di otak jeniusnya yang sedikit menyimpang. Senyum misterius tergambar di wajah tampan Uchiha Sasuke. "Semua akan berjalan lancar. Aku pastikan itu."

oOoOo

Hinata sampai di tempat syutingnya sekitar pukul sembilan. Seluruh kru yang terlibat terlihat mondar-mandir menyiapkan segala keperluan untuk syuting iklan salah satu produk kosmetika ternama di Jepang.

"Ah, Hinata-san!" Kazahan Koyuki sang make up aktris terlihat melambai dari tempatnya duduk. Kemudian ia bangkit berdiri daan menghampiri Hinata yang baru menutup pintu mobilnya.

"Ohayou, Koyuki-san." Hinata tersenyum simpul ke arah make up artis profesional itu. Sedikit berpelukan dan kemudian berjalan bersama ke arah tempat make up.

"Ahaha, ohayou. Kau terlihat cantik pagi ini."

"Berarti pagi-pagi sebelumnya aku tidak cantik?" Hinata menggembungkan pipi chubby-nya, bertingkah seakan ia marah dengan ucapan sang make up artis.

"Ne, ne... Setiap hari kau terlihat cantik, tentu saja. Hanya saja, pagi ini kau terlihat sangat sangat cantik." Koyuki mencubit pelan puncak hidung mancung Hinata. "Sebaiknya kita bergegas, semuanya telah siap. Tinggal kau saja yang belum siap."

"Eh? Go-gomen, Koyuki-san." Dan keduanya pun bergegas ke tempat make up.

oOoOo

"Kerja bagus, Hinata. Kau semakin natural dalam melakukan akting. Pertahankan!" Jiraiya sang sutradara mengacungkan jempol kanannya ke arah Hinata yang sedang berkemas, hendak meninggalkan tempat syuting.

Jiraiya, sutradara berumur sekitar setengah abad itu merupakan salah satu teman ayahnya semasa SMA, itu yang Hinata dengar dari sang sutradara. Meskipun umurnya sudah terbilang tua, namun, ia masih tetap betah menjomblo. Baginya, hidup bebas itu adalah surga. Tapi tak jarang ia merasakan yang namanya kesepian. Tinggal dirumah yang terbilang besar hanya seorang diri. Meskipun di temani beberapa pelayan rumah tangga, tetap saja suasananya berbeda.

"Anda terlalu memuji, Jiraiya-san. Kemampuanku masih jauh dibawah Sasame-san." Hinata merona setiap ada orang yang memuji aktingnya. "Aku harus lebih giat melatih aktingku lagi." Hinata menyampirkan tasnya. Kini ia mengenakan pakaian casual. tanpa make up pun Hinata tetap mempesona.

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu merendah seperti itu. Ya, sudah. Hati-hati di jalan ya." Jiraiya melambaikan tangannya mengantar kepergian Hinata. Sorot matanya menyimpan sesuatu. Ia pun menghempaskan punggung tua nan lelahnya ke sofa silver yang sedari tadi ia duduki. "Suatu keberuntungan yang sangat besar untukmu, Uchiha Sasuke."

oOoOo

Seperti yang telah disepakati oleh kedua keluarga itu, malam ini mereka akan melakukan pertemuan lagi. Mengingat Hinata meminta tenggat waktu untuk berpikir, dan keluarga Uchiha menyetujuinya. Kini tiba waktunya bagi Hinata untuk menjawab lamaran dari keluarga Uchiha. Ia telah memikirkannya baik-baik. Ia tidak memikirkan ini seorang diri, ia juga meminta saran dari orang-orang terdekatnya. Ia harus mencari langkah terbaik, karena ini menyangkut kehidupannya di masa yang akan datang. Menikah bukan hanya menyatukan raga si wanita dan pria. Tapi menyatukan hati, pikiran, dan keluarga.

Hinata tampak anggun dengan gaun selutut berwarna hijau toska yang ia kenakan. Rambut panjangnya ia beri nuansa bergelombang diujungnya. Tatanan make up minimalisnya tampak pas dengan kepribadiannya. Pundaknya yang terbuka memberi akses untuk siapa saja yang melihatnya. Kalung dengan liontin kunci G yang tersemat di lehernya menambah kesan anggun untuknya dimalam ini.

Keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga melakukan pertemuan di tempat yang sama. Di salah satu hotel ternama di kota Tokyo. Kini yang menghadiri acara itu hanyalah Hiashi dan Hinata, dari keluarga Hyuuga. Sementara dari pihak Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke dan kedua orang tuanya. Mikoto tampak tak sabar ingin mendengar jawaban dari calon menantunya itu. Senyum sumringah terpampang di wajahnya yang berpoleskan make up. Iya yakin, lamaran putranya akan diterima oleh aktris yang ia idolakan. Mikoto tak bisa membayangkannya. Ia akan memiliki cucu-cucu yang cantik dan tampan dari mereka. Rasanya, Mikoto ingin segera menimang cucu.

"Jadi?" Fugaku membuka suara. Ia merasa perlu membuka suara karena calon besan maupun menantunya tak kunjung berbicara.

"A-ah. Gomen. Ma-maksudku... Setelah ku pikirkan baik-baik. Tidak ada salahnya jika aku menerima lamaran Sasuke-san. Y-ya, meskipun kalian semua tahu. Tak ada cinta dalam pernikahan ini, aku... Aku yakin, rasa cinta akan hadir dengan sendirinya. Mungkin membutuhkan waktu, tapi, aku akan berusaha menjadi istri yang baik untuk Sasuke-san dan menantu yang baik untuk Fugaku-sama dan Mikoto-sama. Mohon bantuannya." Hinata membungkukkan badannya. Yah, ia telah memikirkan semuanya. Pernikahan tanpa cinta pasti akan sangat sulit untuk dijalani. Tapi, setidaknya ia akan berusaha untuk mencintai suaminya setulus hati. Melayani suaminya sebaik mungkin.

Senyum Mikoto semakin mengembang. Insting seorang ibu memang tidak pernah meleset.

"Tentu, Hinata-chan. Panggil aku kaa-san. Dan panggil Fugaku, tou-san."

Diantara senyum yang mengembang itu, Sasuke merasa dunianya akan segera berakhir. Bisa-bisanya wanita itu menerima lamarannya. Lihat saja nanti, wanita itu pasti akan menyerah untuk medampinginya. Yah, Sasuke akan membuatnya menderita. Dan oh! Tunggu saja kejutan dari calon suamimu.

oOoOo

Hinata merasa salah satu beban terberat dalam hidupnya terangkat. Yah, akhirnya ia menerima lamaran si Sasuke-san itu. Hinata ingin sosok ibunya mendampinginya dimasa-masa seperti ini. Ia ingin melihat ibunya berkomentar tentang penampilannya, tentang tatanan rambutnya, gaunnya. Dan ia ingin mendengar komentar ibunya mengenai Sasuke, calon suaminya. Hinata juga ingin mendengar cerita masa lalu seputar pernikahan ibu dan ayahnya. Apa dulu ibu dan ayahnya juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya saat ini? Ya, Hinata merasa gugup setengah mati. Ini lebih-lebih gugup daripada syuting iklannya dulu. Hinata butuh seseorang untuk menenangkan hatinya sekarang, tapi siapa? Ayahnya? Lihat saja, Hiashi malah sibuk dengan kolega-kolega bisnisnya. Hanabi? Oh, jangan masukkan Hanabi ke dalam daftar, berpacaran saja ia belum pernah apalagi menenangkan orang yang sedang gugup seperti Hinata. Neji-nii? Kakak sepupunya itu masih belum kelihatan. Mungkin masih dijalan, berhubung ia tidak tinggal di Tokyo.

Pluk

Seseorang menepuk pundak Hinata lembut. Sosok cantik yang ia anggap ibu itu tersenyum begitu lembut. Tsunade. Akhirnya ia datang. Yang Hinata tahu, Tsunade seminggu yang lalu pergi ke Kanada. Entah ada urusan apa ia di sana. Yang pasti, Hinata sangat membutuhkannya sekarang. Dan bagi Hinata ini adalah keberuntungan, Tsunade datang.

"Kau cantik. Sangat-sangat cantik." Tsunade berujar lirih. Ia membelai pundak Hinata lembut.

"Kau tegang, hm?" Tampak pantulan Tsunade yang tengah tersenyum lembut di cermin. Wanita berambut pirang itu tampak sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Rambut pirangnya ia cepol satu di atas tengkuk, menampilkan leher jenjang nan putih milik wanita yang berusia hampir setengah abad itu.

"Sa-sangat. A-aku sangat tegang kaa-san." Hinata menggenggam tangan hangat Tsunade yang tengah membelai pundaknya. Hinata sampai tak menyadari tangannya sedikit gemetar. Efek menghadapi pernikahan ternyata sampai seperti ini. Hinata merasakan perutnya sedikit mulas. Ah, ini dia kebiasaan tegangnya, selain jemarinya yang mendadak mendingin, perutnya pun ikut-ikutan tegang.

"Tangan mu gemetar, sayang." Tsunade terkikik pelan, lantas ia membalas genggaman Hinata. Mencoba menenangkan Hinata yang sudah ia anggap anaknya sendiri. Senyum mengembang di bibir merahnya yang merekah.

"Kau mirip dengan ibu mu dulu, Hinata." Tsunade mulai bercerita. Kedua matanya menatap suatu titik di cermin di depannya. Ingatannya mulai menerawang ke masa lalu. Masa-masa di mana ia juga menemani sahabat tercintanya di ruang rias seperti sekarang ini. Rasanya ia kembali ke masa lalu.

Hinata menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia tak percaya dengan keadaannya sekarang. Mengenakan gaun pengantin. Sungguh Hinata tak menyangka akan menikah dengan orang yang sama sekali tak terdaftar dalam daftar calon suami impiannya. Dulu, ia berangan-angan akan menikah dengan seorang pria yang mencintainya dan ia pun mencintai pria itu. Pria dengan senyum hangatnya yang mampu membuat Hinata merona sekaligus bahagia. Tatapan matanya yang mampu membius Hinata sekejap mata, atau dekapan tangannya yang melindungi Hinata. Menikah di sebuah taman yang telah disulap menjadi sebuah tempat yang indah. Di hadiri para sahabatnya, para fans-nya. Ah, semua itu musnah. Impiannya musnah, tak akan pernah tercapai. Yang ada, hanya seorang pria dingin nan datar hampir tanpa ekspresi yang akan menjadi suaminya beberapa jam lagi. Jika boleh, Hinata ingin membatalkan pernikahannya sekarang, sebelum ia resmi menjadi seorang nyonya Uchiha. Tapi itu hanya angan Hinata saja. Mana mungkin ia membatalkan pernikahan ini sekarang, dimana beberapa menit lagi ia dan Uchiha bungsu itu aka menggelar ikrar suci pernikahan.

Jika ia lari begitu saja, habislah dirinya. Selain mempermalukan namanya sendiri, ia pun melukai harga diri seorang Uchiha Sasuke, bahkan mungkin seluruh keluarga Uchiha. Selain itu, ia akan mempermalukan nama besar ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiashi. Membayangkannya saja membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri, dimana ia-mungkin-akan diusir dari rumah, atau diasingkan ke luar negeri oleh ayah tercintanya. Jangan sampai itu terjadi. Hinata masih ingin hidup tenang.

"Ayo, sayang. Waktunya sudah datang."

oOoOo

Hinata nyaris pingsan. Lututnya lemas seakan tanpa tulang yang menyangganya. Tangannya semakin mendingin. Degup jantungnya semakin bertalu-talu. Melangkahkan kakinya saja rasanya ia tak kuasa. Melirik kesebelah kirinya, ada Hiashi yang juga sama tegangnya, meskipun ia sembunyikan ekspresi tegangnya dibalik wajah tua nan kaku miliknya.

Para tamu yang menghadiri acara ikrar pernikahan itu berdecak kagum melihat mempelai wanita yang begitu anggun nan memesona. Gaun rancangan designer ternama dunia itu bergerak mengikuti langkah si sulung Hyuuga. Di sana, di depan altar calon suaminya menunggunya dengan berbalutkan jas hitam mewah berekor yang menambah kesan gagah dan menawan. Hinata bersyukur dalam hati, bahwa ialah yang menjadi pendamping hidup lelaki setampan itu, calon ibu dari anak-anaknya kelak. Tapi tetap saja, tak bahagia rasanya menikah dengan seorang pria yang bukan tipenya. Apa kehidupan rumah tanggaku akan sulit? Batin Hinata. Semoga saja tidak.

Begitu ia dan sang ayah tiba tepat di depan mempelai pria, Hiashi membisikkan sesuatu. "Jangan lihat yang lain, lihat ayah saja." Hinata bersumpah, ia melihat senyuman langka ayahnya. Senyuman yang hilang entah kemana setelah kematian ibunya.

oOoOo

Acara ikrar dan resepsi pernikahan sukses digelar beberapa jam yang lalu. Hinata dan Sasuke telah resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri. Terlihat dari wajah mereka yang sangat lelah, mungkin para tamu undangan yang hadir sangat banyak. Dan jangan lupakan insan pers yang berbondong-bondong mengabadikan pernikahan mereka berdua. Pada awalnya Sasuke sedikit risih dengan adanya beberapa kamera wartawan. Namun, berkat 'nasehat' Mikoto, mau tak mau ia harus membiarkan para pencari berita itu meliput prosesi pernikahannya.

Saat itu, Naruto hadir dengan pakaian formalnya, dan Sasuke tidak bisa melupakan penampilan tak biasa dari kekasih hatinya itu. Ah, Sasuke ingin sekali menciumnya saat itu juga, meluapkan segala bentuk emosi pada pria berambut pirang itu.

Sekarang jam menunjukkan angka 11. Sudah larut malam ternyata. Hinata baru saja selesai membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi hotel tempatnya menginap bersama Sasuke.

"Ma-malam pertama ya..." Hinata mendesah lirih. Pipi putihnya bersemu merah. Meskipun pernikahan ini adalah perjodohan, apa malam pertamanya akan berjalan lancar? Atau tidak akan ada yang namanya malam pertama? Hinata pasarah mengenai hal yang satu ini. Jikalau Sasuke menginginkannya, apa mau dikata? Mau tidak mau Hinata harus mau.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Sasuke, kemana dia sekarang? Seharusnya pengantin baru selalu bersama. Hinata tak mau disebut istri yang tidak baik, maka dari itu ia putuskan untuk menunggu Sasuke, yang ia tahu tadi suaminya itu pergi bersama kakak iparnya-Uchiha Itachi- dan wanita cantik yang ia tahu namanya Yugao. "Apa Yugao-san pacar Itachi-nii, ya?"

.

.

Hinata menyeruput susu coklatnya. Sudah pukul setengah duabelas, dan Sasuke belum pulang juga. Kemana dia? Jangan-jangan dia kabur dan berniat meninggalkanku di malam pertama ini, desah Hinata dalam hati.

Eh?

Hinata menjambak rambut basahnya pelan. Hinata mengutuk pikirannya barusan, apa katanya, malam pertama? Apa Hinata begitu menginginkan malam pertama ini?

Brak!

Hinata nyaris terjengkang dari tempat duduknya. Suara apa itu? Ah, jangan-jangan Sasuke, tapi, mana mungkin Sasuke masuk kemari dengan cara tak sopan seperti itu. Atau jangan-jangan pria mesum yang salah masuk kamar? Hinata menyesal tidak mengunci pintu kamarnya tadi. Dengan takut-takut ia beranjak ke arah sumber suara.

Uchiha Sasuke-suaminya, berdiri tepat di mulut pintu. Pakaiannya berantakan. Jas hitam yang ia kenakan saat acara resepsi tadi tersampir di bahu lebarnya. Rambutnya yang sudah terlihat acak-acakan kini semakin berantakan. Ada apa dengannya?

"Sa-Sasuke-san!" Hinata berlari cepat ke arah suaminya begitu melihat tanda-tanda dimana tubuh tinggi tegap itu akan terjatuh.

"Ka-kau tidak apa-apa, Sa-Sasuke-san?" Hinata bertanya takut-takut. Tubuh kecilnya dipaksa membopong tubuh besar Sasuke. Meskipun ia tak mencintai pria ini, Sasuke kini suaminya. Apapun yang terjadi, Sasuke pendamping hidupnya. Bau alkohol dapat Hinata cium dari mulut Sasuke yang bergumam tak jelas. Apa dia mabuk?

Hinata membaringkan tubuh lelah itu di atas ranjang king size yang telah disediakan pihak hotel. Membetulkan letak kepala Sasuke dan kakinya. Ah, sepatunya!

Dengan cekatan Hinata membuka sepatu mahal Sasuke dan kaos kakinya. Sepatu beres!

Ah, dasinya! Pasti sesak kalau tidur menggunakan dasi yang terpasang seperti itu. Hinata beralih melepas dasi merah bata itu dari leher suaminya yang menurut Hinata telah kehilangan kesadarannya.

Grep

"Eh? Sasuke-" Hinata merasakan bola matanya nyaris meloncat saking kagetnya. Sesuatu yang basah dan kenyal menempel di bibirnya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Hinata berontak, berusaha melepaskan ciuman Sasuke yang mendadak. Bukannya terlepas Hinata malah semakin terjerat ciuman panas Sasuke. Bibir dingin Sasuke terus melumat bibirnya. Hinata hanya bisa diam. Tubuhnya kaku, memori otaknya mengulang kejadian itu. Hinata takut, benar-benar takut. Otaknya menolak segala bentuk sentuhan Sasuke, namun tubuhnya kaku seolah terpaku di tempat.

Hinata semakin melebarkan iris lavendernya. Tangan-tangan besar Sasuke mulai merambat naik ke arah dadanya. Hinata tidak mau, ia tidak mau jika harus melakukan 'itu' di saat Sasuke seperti ini, kehilangan akal sehat dan kesadarannya. Tanpa segan Hinata menggigit bibir ata Sasuke.

"Ouch!" Sasuke mengerang kesal. Bisa Hinata lihat salah satu ujung bibir Sasuke mengeluarkan cairan merah kental. Hinata nyaris memekik saat kakinya belakangnya menabrak lemari pakaian dibelakangnya.

"Brengsek!" Sasuke mengumpat keras. Ia seka ujung bibirnya dengan ujung lengan kemeja putihnya. Sungguh, seumur hidupnya tak ada yang berani melakukan hal seperti itu, menggigit bibirnya. Dibawah pengaruh alkohol, Sasuke bangkit dari tempat tidur dan melangkah mendekati Hinata yang bersandar di lemari dengan napas yang memburu, takut. Ya, Hinata takut dengan Sasuke yang seperti ini. Saat pria ini dengan keadaan sadar pun, Hinata merasakan sebuah rasa takut. Apalagi dengan keadaan seperti ini, dibawah pengaruh alkohol.

Hinata menepis lengan Sasuke yang hendak membelai pipi putihnya. Bayangan malam pertama yang romantis luntur seketika dari benaknya. Ini malam pertama yang bagaikan petaka untuknya. Meskipun mereka tak saling mencintai, Hinata berharap pria ini akan memperlakukannya dengan baik. Bukan berarti Hinata ingin melakukan 'itu' dengannya, bukan begitu. Hinata hanya ingin menghabiskan malam pertamanya dengan mengobrol satu sama lain. Misalnya saling memperkenalkan diri, kesukaan masing-masing, impian masing-masing, intinya menceritakan diri masing-masing. Siapa tahu dengan cara seperti itu, Hinata dpat sedikit mengenal pribadi suaminya ini. Jika beruntung, mungkin Hinata akan jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi, rasanya itu mustahil terjadi.

Hinata merasakan sebuah tarikan di rambut panjangnya, rasanya beberapa helai rambutnya tercabut dari akarnya. Rasanya sungguh perih. Tanpa sadar, Hinata menitikkan air matanya.

"Le-lepaskan, Sa-Sasuke-san..." Ucapnya lirih disela-sela rintihan sakitnya.

"Kau!" Sasuke semakin kuat menjambak rambut panjang Hinata sampai gadis itu mendongak kearah wajah sangarnya, "semua ini gara-gara kau, Hyuuga. Kau, mengambil kebebasanku." Ucapnya datar disertai penekanan. Hinata yakin, sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa kehidupannya. Baik itu sekarang, besok, ataupun seterusnya.

"A-apa salahku?"

"Berani sekali kau bertanya padaku, Hyuuga. Gunakan otak Hyuuga-mu itu." Sasuke mencengkram kedua pipi Hinata yang basah oleh air mata. Salah satu ujung bibirnya terangkat melihat ekspresi sakit dan takut yang terpatri jelas di wajah istrinya itu. Tanpa ragu dan masih dalam kendali alkohol, Sasuke melumat habis bibir mungil Hinata yang basah. Dapat Hinata rasakan, gigi-gigi Sasuke menggigit bibir atasnya memaksa masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Hinata tak kuasa menolak. Mereka larut dalam ciuman sepihak yang memabukkan. Hinata berontak, ia butuh udara jika masih ingin hidup. Sedikit jarak tercipta berkat dorongan di dada bidang Sasuke. Sasuke yang kalap segera meraih leher Hinata yang terpampang di depannya. Menjilatinya dan tak henti-hentinya menggigit pelan leher putih yang kini penuh dengan bercak kemerahan yang tak akan hilang dalam kurun waktu tiga hari. Sasuke mendongakkan kepala Hinata lebih. Ia menyesapi setiap inci leher istrinya yang belum pernah terjamah pria lain. Puas dengan lehernya, Sasuke kembali melumat bibir yang terlihat bengkak itu. Sementara tangan-tangan nakalnya mulai merambah ke kancing piama biru muda yang Hinata pakai. Hinata tercekat, tangan besar Sasuke kini telah menelusup di balik bra yang ia kenakan. Refleks kedua tangan Hinata berusaha menjauhkan tangan Sasuke dari dadanya. Sedikit tenaga dan Sasuke yang mabuk terjengkang membentur lantai.

Hinata terengah, ia mengancingkan kancing piamanya dengan tangan yang gemetar. Sayang, waktu yang ia habiskan untuk hal seperti itu terlalu lama. Sasuke bangkit dan menariknya. Menjatuhkannya ke atas ranjang dan mulai menindihnya. Kedua tangannya menahan pergerakan tangan Hinata. Ia menguncinya dengan mencengkram erat-erat pergelangan tangan Hinata di samping kepala gadis itu

"Tak bisa bergerak, eh?" Bisik Sasuke seksi di telinga kiri Hinata dan kemudian mengulum daun telinga gadis itu. Hinata menggeliat menahan geli. Ia ingin kabur dari situasi seperti ini, namun tubuhnya mengkhianatinya. Tubunya bergetar menerima setiap rangsangan yang Sasuke hantarkan melalui tangan-tangannya, jilatannya, kecupannya dan segala sentuhan Sasuke di tubuhnya.

Tanpa tersadari, Sasuke berhasil melepas semua kancing piama Hinata. Dengan bringas ia lepas pengait bra istrinya. Hinata tahu, ini bukanlah hal yang aneh untuk sepasang suami istri. Tapi, tetap saja. Bagi Hinata, ini semua seperti pemerkosaan. Dimana ia tak siap dengan semua ini, yang Hinata inginkan adalah melakukan 'itu' setelah cinta bersemi diantar kaduanya. Tapi, apakah dengan ini cinta dapat langsung bersemi di hati masing-masing, dalam keadaan Sasuke mabuk?

Seperti di tembak oleh seorang penjahat, Hinata terbelalak. Tidak mungkin, ia tidak mau melakukan 'itu' dengan Sasuke yang sedang mabuk.

Bugh

Hinata menggigit pundak Sasuke keras. Untuk kedua kalinya, Sasuke meringis dan mengumpat.

Buru-buru Hinata bangkit dari ranjang dan berlari kearah pintu. Namun, lagi-lagi sayang. Sasuke yang mabuk dan terlihat sangat sangat sangat bernafsu itu berhasil menarik rambut panjangnya yang tergerai. "Sa-sakit... Sasuke-san," Hinata terisak pelan.

"Jangan coba lari dariku, Hyuuga." Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata dan mencengkramnya. Hinata yang hanya mengenakan piama yang sudah terbuka tanpa bra terlihat sangat sangat sangat menggoda.

"A-aku belum siap, S-Sasuke-san..." Lirih Hinata di tengah isaknya.

"Seorang istri yang baik adalah seorang istri yang siap melayani suaminya dalam keadaan bagaimanapun, bukan begitu, Hyuuga?" Suara Sasuke terdengar begitu berat dan bergairah.

Hinata pasrah. Meskipun mereka menikah karena perjodohan, tetap saja, Hinata harus melayani suaminya. Tangan-tangan Sasuke bergerak membelai dada mulus Hinata yang terbilang besar. Hinata hanya dapat menahan napas saat Sasuke mulai meremas pelan kedua dadanya. Disela-sela kegiatannya, Sasuke tak henti-hentinya mendesah. Sesekali ia melumat bibir Hinata dan mengulum daun telinganya. Tubuh Hinata bergetar. Semakin bergetar saat Sasuke mulai menjilat dadanya dan mengulum puncaknya. Hinata menangis saat itu juga manakala Sasuke semakin ganas melumat dan memilin puncak dadanya. "S-Sasuke-san..."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**An: maaf atas keterlambatan update-nya. Saya perlu penyegaran dan pencerahan dalam mengetik. Maaf bila kurang memuaskan ya. Oh ya, ada yang keberatan ya, kalo ada adegan yaoi-nya? Gomen, tapi ini demi kepentingan cerita. Tapi ga bakalan di chapter-chapter sekarang kok. Palingan pertengahan. Dan itu gak bakalan lebih. Saya juga ga rela nulis adegan yaoi yang berlebihan haha :D**

**Gak kuat aku nulisnya. Ga bakalan ada yaoi yang intim-intim sih, Cuma sekedar lime ringan aja. Itu juga gak bakalan full satu chapter. Paling Cuma satu paragraf. Hupp... gomen ya, kalo ada yang kurang suka dan gak setuju. Untuk endingnya, gak sah khawatir :D akan berubah ko. Maaf ya ga bales review-nya. Tapi saya baca ko review kalian. Dan itu membuat saya senang, terima kasih atas kritik, saran, dan masukannya. Oh ya, chap kemarin saya lupa kalo ibunya Hinata tuh udah ga ada haha. Tapi ga bakal di edit ah, itung-itung kenang-kenangan ke-Oon-an saya hahahha :D**

**Oh ya, mau ngeinformasiin, kalo Grup Devil and Angel (SasuHina) lagi ngadain event lho buat entar Valentine. Namanya, 100 Love Story for SasuHina. Jadi, di tgl 14 feb nanti, bakal di publish serempak 100 fanfic. Ikutan yuk! Buat menyemarakan event pair kita tercinta ini. Bagi yang mau ikutan silahkan daftarkan fic one shoot kalian di grup DnA yang udah complete. Info lebih lanjut, liat di grup ya ^^.**

**Dan terima kasih atas RnR-nya. Terima kasih banyak. Jadi semangat tahu ga aku nulisnya makasih pokoknya yaaa :***

**SeiraWink**

**Shuzuki no Tsuki**

**Fansnya Itachi**

**Sasunata chan**

**AnonGirl9**

**Sparkyu elFISSEV**

**El-Uchiha**

**Alice9miwa**

**Fumiko Yamazaki**

**Lily Purple Lily**

**Guest-chan**

**Sky pea-chan**

**Demikooo**

**Aden L kazt**

**Ms. Lana**

**Guest**

**Dewi Natalia**

**AA Jebug DEPAPEPE Partners**

**Kiki Nakajima**

**Mamoka**

**Sasuhina**

**Jump-an**

**Ssaasuke 23**

**Guest**

**Hime No Rika**

**Mine**

**Hyou Hyouchiffer**

**No name**

**Sasuhina-chan**

**Moku-Chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Scandal**

**.**

**.**

**(c) Bee Hachi**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, rate M, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**U. Sasuke & H. Hinata**

.

.

**Summary: Hyuuga Hinata aktris terkenal dengan segala penghargaannya. Uchiha Sasuke, pengusaha muda dengan kelainan yang ia derita. Bertemu karena suatu hal yang menjijikkan. Uchiha Sasuke, merasa sangat dikhianati. Hatinya hancur saat itu juga. Menyaksikan orang yang sangat ia cintai bercinta dengan orang lain bukanlah tontonan yang ia harapkan.**

.

.

.

"Selamat atas pernikahan mu, otouto." Uchiha Itachi duduk di sebelah Sasuke yang terlihat sudah sedikit mabuk itu. Memesan satu gelas vodka dan memainkan gelasnya.

"Itachi-kun, aku mencari mu." Seorang wanita berambut ungu sepunggung mendekat ke arah Uchiha bersaudara itu dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal. Kentara sekali kalau dia mengelilingi tempat luas ini untuk menemukan sosok Itachi.

"Yuugao." Itachi merangkul pinggang ramping wanita bernama Yuugao itu dan mencium bibirnya sekilas. Sasuke yang melihat adegan kakaknya ang seperti itu merasa mual. Tak biasa Itachi menunjukan sikap seperti itu di tempat umum. Memuakkan!

"Ah... Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau masih di sini? Harusnya kau temani istri mu." Yuugao pun mendudukkan dirinya d samping Itachi. Mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan membuka beberapa pesan masuk.

Itachi menatap gerak gerik Sasuke dengan matanya lewat samping. Adiknya itu terlihat stres dan tidak karuan. Rambutnya nampak lepek dan kusut. Kemeja yang tadi ia pakai untuk resepsi nampak berantakan. Itachi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung jasnya, sedikit menyeringai dan memasukkannya ke dalam gelas vodka yang belum ia minum sedikitpun. Dengan ini ia harap gosip yang menerpa adiknya musnah, dan tentu saja ia ingin membuktikan sendiri bahwa adiknya bukanlah penyuka sesama jenis. Kalaupun Sasuke terbukti memang penyuka sesama jenis, setidaknya ia ingin menyelamatkan kehidupan rumah tangga adiknya sedari sekarang. Terpaksa ia memasukkan obat yang telah ia gerus tadi ke dalam minumannya.

"Kau harus mencoba minumanku, Sasuke." Itachi menyodorkan gelas berisi vodkanya, "itung-itung hadiah dari ku," Itachi terkekeh pelan.

Tanpa merasa curiga ataupun bertanya terlebih dahulu, Sasuke mengambil gelas yang Itachi sodorkan untukknya. "Vodka?" Sedikit bertanya kemudian ia menenggak minuman itu sampai habis. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, Itachi menyeringai, Yuugao pun tersenyum lembut.

"Sebaiknya kau segera ke kamar mu, otouto. Hinata pasti sedang menunggu mu." Goda Itachi dengan suara yang dibuat semanja mungkin, yang sukses membuat Sasuke ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Kau sudah terlihat sangat mabuk, Sasuke-kun." Tambah Yuugao mendukung rencana sang kekasih. Sebenarnya rencana ini adalah usulan dari Yuugao, setelah mempertimbangkannya Itachi pun menyetujui rencana yang terbilang ekstrim ini. Dengan sedikit mengumpat kepada sang kakak, Sasuke beranjak dari tempat itu berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju kamar hotel yang telah disiapkan.

"Apa ini akan berhasil?" Itachi menatap kekasihnya yang tengah menyeruput jus jeruk kesukaannya. Yuugao tampak berpikir sejenak. "Tenang saja, aku rasa ini semua akan berhasil, Itachi-kun."

"Obat perangsang ya?" Itachi terkekeh begitu mengingatnya.

oOoOo

Sinar mentari yang menelusup ke celah-celah gorden kamar hotel yang ia diami mau tak mau merenggut mimpi indahnya. Sosok itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Mengucek kedua matanya lalu menatap sekelilingnya. Ah, badannya terasa pegal, mengingat semalam ia memilih tidur d atas sofa hotel tanpa selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Sosok itu, Hyuuga Hinata. Memandang kearah tempat tidur, dimana dia-Uchiha Sasuke-masih tertidur lelap di ranjang yang empuk.

Hinata bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Jika diingat-ingat, kejadian semalam itu sebenarnya masih wajar, mengingat mereka adalah pasangan yang sah dimata agama maupun negara.

Begitu pintu kamar mandi ia kunci, Hinata menggantungkan handuk berwarna cerah itu di gantungan yang telah disediakan. Kemudian ia mulai menanggalkan satu persatu pakaiannya. Ia pandangi tubuh bagian atasnya yang telanjang. Sedikit miris melihat begitu banyak tanda kemerahan di area sekitar dadanya yang mulus. Hinata memejamkan mata. Akan tetapi, bayangan Uchiha Sasuke yang menyentuh tubuhnyalah yang datang. Ia pun membuka kembali matanya. Menanggalkan celananya dan memasuki jacuzzi. Air hangat yang menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya cukup membantunya merilekskan fisik serta mentalnya. Hinata tersenyum miris mengingat kejadian itu. Beruntung. Ya, ia memang beruntung. Disaat Sasuke menindihnya dengan keadaan mereka topless, entah kenapa Sasuke berhenti bergerilya. Hinata yang memejamkan mata pun membuka matanya takut-takut. Uchiha Sasuke yang tertidur di atas dadanya yang ia temukan. Wajahnya yang tertidur sangat berbeda saat ia tengah terjaga. Hinata tak dapat memungkirinya. Wajah Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah tertidur begitu damai daripada saat ia terjaga.

"Apa aku dapat hidup bahagia dengan mu, Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata pada keheningan yang menemaninya. Wanita muda itu lantas keluar dari jacuzzi dan menyambar kimono handuk yang ia gantungkan. Tetesan air terjatuh dari ujung rambutnya terhempas ke lantai yang keras dan dingin.

oOoOo

Jam menunjukkan pukul 10 lebih lima menit. Si Bungsu Uchiha itu mengerjapkan matanya tak siap menyambut sinar terang sang mentari. Ia menggeliat di atas tempat tidurnya. Menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan mengucek sebentar mata kirinya. Ia terduduk diam di tepian ranjang sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Rasa sakit di kepalanya akibat terlalu banyak meminum alkohol kemarin mmenyerangnya. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah ketika ia bertemu dengan sang kakak di bar hotel, dan setelah itu ia beranjak dari sana untuk kembali ke kamar yang dihuninya bersama dengan gadis itu, Hyuuga Hinata. Ah, ia sekarang istrinya. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Nihil. Tak ada tanda-tanda istrinya ada di tempat yang sama dengannya.

Gemerisik air dari dalam kamar mandi seolah menjadi sebuah jawaban untuk pertanyaan Sasuke. Mungkin, gadis itu tengah mandi, pikirnya.

Ceklek...

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka memperlihatkan sosok cantik yang dibalut handuk dari mulai dada sampai pertengahan paha. Hinata mematung dengan segala keterkejutannya. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang terlihat tidak tertarik dengan pemandangan langka di depannya, dimana seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang baru selesai mandi menggunakan selembar handuk dengan rambut panjangnya yang basah. Mengagumkan. Mungkin pria normal lainnya akan merasakan gejala aneh melihat Hinata yang berpenampilan seperti itu. Tapi, hei! Ini berbeda. Yang melihatnya adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke yang mengidap kelainan yang sangat menjijikkan.

Sasuke menyambar handuknya dan berjalan melewati Hinata yang bergeming di tempatnya. Sedetik kemudian, wajah Hinata yang berubah merah padam kembali pias. Ada yang aneh. Suaminya terlihat tidak bernafsu melihat seorang perempuan. Hinata mengerutkan keningnya heran. "Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja."

oOoOo

Pria jabrik berambut kelam itu turun dari Range Rover-nya. Sepatu hitamnya yang mengkilat menunjukkan siapa dia. Seorang pewaris muda Uchiha. Kacamata hitam bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Dengan gayanya yang bak seorang penguasa ia melangkah. Tangan kanannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

Tak disangka-sangka, segerombolan wartawan mengerumuninya. Sorot kamera dan kilatan lampu blitz menerpa wajahnya yang tegas. Rentetan pertanyaan menghujaninya.

"Uchiha-sama... Bagaimana perasaan anda setelah menikah dengan Nona Hinata?"

"Rencananya kalian akan berbulan madu kemana?"

"Uchiha-sama..."

"Uchiha-sama..."

"Uchiha-sama..."

Riuh para wartawan itu perlahan menghilang tak terdengar lagi olehnya. Sasuke menerobos mereka dengan bantuan petugas keamanan yang ada di sekitar kantornya. Tak ada satu patah katapun yang ia keluarkan. Lagi pula, apa yang harus ia katakan soal pernikahannya? Tak ada. Jikalau ada, Sasuke ingin berkata bahwa pernikahan ini terjadi tanpa dilandasi cinta. Ia tak mencintai wanita Hyuuga itu.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-sama..." Sapa seorang karyawan perempuan disertai senyuman manisnya. Sebagai balasannya, Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ayame, tolong ambilkan laporan keuangan bulan ini."

"Ha'i, Sasuke-sama."

Ayame merupakan sekretaris Sasuke di kantornya. Sasuke butuh sekretaris yang cekatan dan tidak sibuk memperhatikan atasannya-menggoda-. Karena mau digoda seperti apapun Sasuke tak akan pernah tertarik pada salah satunya. Itu sih menurut pemikiran Sasuke saja, besok dan kedepannya siapa yang tahu?

oOoOo

Hinata gelisah dalam duduknya. Ini sudah hampir jam 12 siang dan dirinya masih terjebak kemacetan. Di pangkuannya terdapat kotak makan siang berukuran sedang berwarna hitam. Ia memasak sendiri makanan yang ada dalam kotak tersebut. Untuk suaminya tentu saja. Mulai sekarang ia harus mengabdi pada suaminya. Yah, meskiupun tanpa di dasari cinta. Hinata ingin menjadi istri yang baik bagi suaminya, siapa pun itu yang menjadi suaminya. Hinata percaya, suatu hari nanti kehidupan rumah tangganya akan dilingkupi perasaan cinta. Ya, suatu hari nanti. Entah kapan hari itu datangnya, tapi Hinata percaya. Ia tidak ingin ada perceraian dalam rumah tangganya. Ia ingin menikah sekali seumur hidup.

"Yamato, apa masih lama? Sasuke-san pasti menunggu lama. Di-dia lupa membawa kotak makannya." Ucap Hinata dengan nada gelisah. Ia tidak ingin suaminya itu menunggu lama.

"Sebentar nona, kendaraan di depan sudah bergerak." Jawab Yamato sambil menjalankan mobil Toyota Camri yang ia kendarai. Hinata bernapas lega. Diam-diam Yamato tersenyum melihat Hinata yang tampak menghela napas lega dari pantulan kaca spion.

"Anda terlihat bahagia, nona. Apa sesuatu terjadi tadi malam?" Yamato terkekeh melihat ekspresi Hinata yang terkejut dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ti-tidak ada, Yamato." Hinata bergerak kikuk.

"Maaf, nona. Pasti Tuan Sasuke sangat bahagia bisa mendapatkan istri sebaik anda."

"Semoga saja." Jawab Hinata lirih yang tak bisa didengar oleh Yamato karena bunyi klakson mobil di belakang mobil mereka.

oOoOo

Hinata keluar dari mobilnya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya hanya untuk melihat betapa tingginya gedung kantor tempat Sasuke, suaminya bekerja. Ia kembangkan senyum terbaiknya dan mulai melangkah masuk.

Begitu ia menginjakkan kakinya di lobi, ia mendapat sapaan lembut dari beberapa karyawan dan karyawati yang berbeda jenis kelamin dan usia. Seperti sekarang, seorang wanita paruh baya membungkuk hormat kepadanya.

"Selamat siang, Hinata-sama."

"Selamat siang." Hinata tersenyum kembali.

"Anda mencari Sasuke-sama?"

"A-ah ya... Di-dimana ruangannya?" Tanya Hinata dengan muka memerah, lagi.

"Ruangan di lantai paling atas, nona."

"A-aah... Terima kasih banyak."

Wanita paruh baya itu pun pamit undur diri, membungkuk sebentar dan pergi. Hinata meneruskan langkah kakinya. Ia berjalan pelan seraya melihat-lihat kantor tempat suaminya bekerja. Ternyata banyak sekali karyawan yang menggantungkan hidupnya di bawah naungan Uchiha Ltd., pikirnya. Ah bukan hanya karyawan kantor yang menggantungkan hidupnya di bawah komando Sasuke. Melainkan seluruh karyawan di kantor-kantor cabang yang terdapat di beberapa negara. 'Bebannya berat sekali.'

oOoOo

Tok... tok... tok...

Hinata mengetuk pintu bertuliskan 'President Director' di depannya itu. Ia takut Sasuke tak ada di ruangannya, ia takut Sasuke sedang sibuk dan tak bisa diganggu. Ah... Sekelumit pikiran-pikiran negatif berseliweran di benaknya.

Masih tak ada jawaban. Hinata berniat membuka sendiri pintunya dan... Hinata menyingkirkan pikiran barusan, ia tak mau dianggap sebagai wanita tak bertatakrama. Hinata berniat pergi dari depan pintu itu, namun suara suaminya menghentikan niatannya.

"Masuk." Khas Uchiha. Singkat, padat, datar, dan dingin. Hinata meneguk ludahnya. Dan memutar kenop pintu sampai sosok suaminya itu terlihat oleh kedua mata lavendernya.

Sasuke masih tetap menunduk memandangi laporan yang sedang ia periksa. Hinata berdiri gugup di tempatnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-san..." Panggil Hinata nyaris tak bersuara. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, setelah itu ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Oniks-nya bersirobok dengan lavender pucat Hinata. Tak sampai 10 detik mereka berpandangan Sasuke menatap kembali dokumen yang ada di hadapannya, seolah dokumen itu lebih menarik daripada Hinata yang terlihat anggun dengan gaun selutut berwarna krem itu. Rambut panjangnya, Hinata kepang longgar dan ia sampirkan ke salah satu bahunya. Hinata melangkah mendekati meja Sasuke. Ketukan wedges yang beradu dengan lantai kembali membuat Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia tutup dokumen yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya. Tanpa menjawab panggilan Hinata barusan, Sasuke bersidekap di tempatnya. Kedua bola matanya seolah bertanya –ada-perlu-apa-kau-kemari?-

"A-aku me-membawa makan siang u-untukmu..." Hinata meletakkan kotak bekal yang ia bawa d meja Sasuke. Memandang tanpa minat pada kotak bekal itu, lantas Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku sudah makan." Jawabnya dan kembali ia buka dokumen yang sempat ia tutup. Mengabaikan Hinata. Mengambil bolpoin yang tergeletak di samping kotak bekal yang Hinata bawa dan menorehkan tandatangannya di tepi bawah kertas. Hinata bergeming di tempatnya, mungkin besok ia harus datang sebelum jam makan siang. Atau ada baiknya kalau ia menyuruh Sasuke untuk membawa bekal dari rumah sebelum suaminya itu pergi ke kantor.

"Pulang saja, biarkan office boy yang membuangnya. Aku sibuk."

Hinata seolah di hempaskan ke dasar laut mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan.

'Pulang saja, biarkan office boy yang membuangnya. Aku sibuk.'

Ucapan Sasuke terus terngiang di telinganya.

oOoOo

Hinata tak tahu apa yang salah pada dirinya sehingga Sasuke berujar seperti itu. Jikalau suaminya itu sudah makan siang, tak seharusnya kan ia berkata untuk membuang makanan yang Hinata bawa. Diam-diam Hinata menangis dalam mobil yang ia tumpangi. Yamato tak berani bertanya perihal majikannya yang berubah sendu begitu keluar dari bangunan pencakar langit yang di sebut sebagai kantor utama Uchiha Ltd.

Hinata menyeka air matanya yang hendak meloloskan diri dari pelupuk matanya. Ia mendongak dan kemudian tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan. "Yamato, aku ingin ke kedai es krim yang biasa."

"Tentu nona."

Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemandangan kota Tokyo yang penuh dengan bangunan-bangunan dan para pejalan kaki. Seulas senyum tipis lolos dari bibirnya begitu melihat tiga orang gadis berseragam sekolah menengah atas yang tengah berbincang riang di tepi jalan. Ah... Masa muda. Dulu juga Hinata pernah melakukan hal seperti itu. Bersama sahabat-sahabatnya menikmati suasana sore hari kota Tokyo yang ramai. Berbaur bersama para pejalan kaki sambil sesekali tertawa. Menyenangkan.

oOoOo

'**aku tunggu di kedai es krim yang biasa, sayang ****'**

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat sederetan pesan singkat yang terlampau manis dari pujaan hatinya. Ia bergegas membereskan dokumen-dokumen yang tadi ia tandatangani dan memanggil sekretarisnya, "Ayame, masukkan berkas-berkas itu pada tempatnya." Dan Sasuke pun mulai bangkit dari kursinya. Matanya menangkap kotak bekal yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya dan mengambilnya. Ia bawa kota bekal itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang ada di depan ruangannya. Ia melenggang pergi meninggalkan kotak bekal yang isinya bahkan belum ia lihat. Tahu kah kau, istrimu membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati.

'**hn... tunggu aku.'**

oOoOo

Hinata tersenyum senang begitu mobil yang ia tumpangi berhenti di kedai es krim favoritnya, Fuyu.

"Kau tidak mau masuk, Yamato?" Hinata melontarkan pertanyaan pada supir pribadinya itu. Yamato menggeleng sembari melempar senyumnya.

"Aku tidak ingin di gosipkan, Nona." Ujarnya setengah bercanda. Hinata terkekeh sebentar sebelum membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Kalau kau bosan, kau boleh pergi mencari kopi, mungkin. Nanti aku meneleponmu jika aku ingin pulang." Hinata pun menutup pintu mobil dan melangkah masuk ke area kedai es krim itu. Ada beberapa siswi sekolah menengah atas yang memekik karena terkejut melihat Hinata memasuki kedai es krim dan langsung memburu wanita itu.

"Hinata-san... Bolehkah aku berpoto denganmu?"

"Aku juga, Hinata-san."

Hinata tersenyum melihat gadis-gadis berusia sekitar 17 tahunan itu. Ia senang jika dapat memberikan kebahagiaan pada orang-orang, termasuk fans-nya. "Tentu."

Dan acara berpoto bersama itu berlangsung tidak terlalu lama. Kedua gadis itu membungkuk dan pamit kepadanya, sementara Hinata menuju ke sebuah meja yang terletak di pojok sebelah kanan yang dekat dengan kaca. Ramainya jalanan kota Tokyo dapat ia pandang dari balik kaca jendela.

Seorang pelayan perempuan yang memakai seragam berwarna coklat itu menghampiri mejanya.

"AH!" Pekikan pelayan tersebut membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget dan langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah sumber suara.

"Hi-Hinata-san... Bo-bolehkan aku berpoto denganmu?" Ujar si pelayan pelan dan terlihat gugup. Kedua pipinya bersemu merah. Hinata terkikik pelan. Ia bagaikan melihat cerminan dirinya pada diri si pelayan.

"Tentu, tapi... Jangan bilang-bilang aku ada di sini, ya?"

"Ha'i."

Mereka pun berpoto bersama. Si pelayan nampak begitu senang, espresi si pelayan yang begitu senang membawa kebehagian tersendiri untuknya. Ia senang dapat membuat orang lain tersenyum senang, meskipun dirinya tidak mengenalnya.

"A-anda mau pesan? Silahkan. Ini buku menunya." Si pelayan pun menyodorkan buku menu bercorak es krim tersebut. Hinata meraihnya dan membuka-buka buku menu tersebut.

"Aku pesan yang ini ya. Em... Blueberry Ice Cream."

"Hai."

Setelah si pelayan pergi, Hinata kembali memandang jalanan. Bermacam-macam pikiran hinggap di kepalanya. Mulai dari pernikahan karena perjodohan plus skandal, bekal makan siang, menu makan malam... Eh? Bekal makan siang?

_Apa Sasuke-san memakannya? _Hinata terlihat resah.

_Bagaimana kalau tidak dimakan? Ah... jangan berpikiran buruk, Hinata. Dia pasti memakannya, hanya saja mungkin dia malu karena telah makan siang terlebih dahulu. Ta-tapi bagaimana kalau tidak dimakan?_

Berbagai macam pertanyaan mengganggunya, smapai-sampai ia tak menyadari si pelayan yang tadi telah ada di depannya dengan membawa nampan berisi pesanannya. Melihatnya yang sedang terbengong-bengong membuat si pelayan itu tersenyum kecil.

"Ini pesanan anda." Ucapan sang pelayan membangunkan Hinata dari lamunannya. Si pelayan itu mulai meletakkan pesanan Hinata di meja. Membungkuk sebentar dan meninggalkan meja Hinata.

Hinata yang memakai kecamata hitam dan mencepol rambutnya itu mulai menyendok es krimnya. Hinata merubah tatanan rambutnya saat di mobil tadi. Ia tak ingin mengambil resiko dengan di kerubungi para fans yang menyadari kehadirannya. Dia melapiskan coat coklat panjang untuk menutupi gaunnya. Pikirannya mulai melayang kemana-mana. Memikirkan hidupnya yang entah bagaimana bisa seperti ini. Memikirkan kehidupan rumah tangganya yang mungkin tak akan pernah mengalami kemajuan atau mungkin akan lebih parah lagi, berujung perceraian. Hinata sungguh tak menginginkan kehidupan rumah tangganya seperti drama yang ia bintangi tahun lalu. Seorang gadis menikah dengan pria yang tidak ia kenal dan berujung pada perceraian. Hinata benar-benar tidak mau seperti itu. Ia ingin punya keluarga kecil yang terdiri seorang ayah dan ibu serta dua orang anak yang lucu. Terserah mau anak laki-laki atau perempuan, Hinata tak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Ia hanya akan bersyukur jika dikaruniai anak. Tapi, apakah dengan pernikahan seperti ini ia akan mencapai impiannya? Hinata tak berani berangan ataupun bermimpi.

Seorang pria berpakian santai memasuki kedai es krim itu. Mungkin pria itu blasteran, terlihat dari rambut pirangnya dan mata shappire-nya. Tubuhnya tinggi dan kulitnya tidak seperti kulit orang Jepang kebanyakan. Ia duduk di meja yang cukup jauh dari meja Hinata. Mengeluarkan ponselnya dan terlihat mengutak-ngatiknya. Mungkin mengirim pesan singkat pada pacarnya.

Hinata kembali menyendok eskrimnya yang masih tampak penuh. Menyesapi tekstur eskrim yang lembut melumer di mulutnya. Matanya menangkap sosok suaminya yang berjalan memasuki kedai. Hinata dirundung kebingungan. Mungkinkah suaminya itu menyusulnya. Tapi, dari mana dia tahu kalau Hinata ada di kedai itu? Hinata menahan napasnya saat sadar suaminya tak melangkah ke meja tempatnya berada, melainkan melangkah maju ke meja tempat si pria blasteran itu duduk. Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di depan si pria yang entah siapa namanya, Hinata tidak tahu. Sebuah pertanyaan sederhana yang membingungkan menghinggapi pikirannya. _Sasuke-san sedang apa di tempat seperti ini? Bersama seorang pria? Apa dia salah satu klien Sasuke-san? Kenapa meeting di tempat seperti ini?I_

Bukan hanya satu pertanyaan, melainkan rentetan pertanyaan yang menghampiri pikirannya. Hinata hanya duduk diam dan memperhatikan mereka berdua. Sasuke nampak tak membawa berkas-berkas dokumen kantornya begitupun si pria blasteran itu. Jadi, apa yang mereka lakukan di tempat seperti ini? Dua orang pria dewasa di kedai es krim? Ah, Hinata tak mau berburuk sangka pada pria yag menyandang status sebagai suaminya itu. Mungkin meeting di kedai es krim adalah keinginan si pria blasteran-yang mungkin klien suaminya-. Hinata tak ambil pusing, toh dirinya dan Sasuke menikah pun tanpa cinta. Jadi, buat apa dia cape-cape dengan memikirkan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh suaminya itu. Tapi... Hinata ingin tahu apa yang dua orang pria dewasa lakukan di kedai es krim. Jangan-jangan Sasuke sudah punya pacar. Ah, punya pacar atau tidak juga bukan urusan Hinata. Tapi... itu akan sangat merepotkan Hinata jika Sasuke mempunyai seorang pacar dan tercium media. Atau jangan-jangan pria itu pacar Sasuke?

"Tidak mungkin." Ujar Hinata lirih nyaris tanpa suara. Hinata kembali menyuapkan es krimnya. Ponselnya bergetar. Rupanya ada pesan masuk.

'**Hinata-chan... Ibu ingin berkunjung ke rumah kalian, bolehkah? Mungkin malam ini.'**

Ibu mertuanya. Mama Mikoto. Bagaimana ini? Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Ia pun mengetikan jawabannya.** 'Ya. Tak apa, Okaa-san.'**

oOoOo

Sasuke tampak diam mendengarkan ocehan Naruto yang menceritakan tentang pengalamannya di tilang oleh polisi barusan. Pria di depannya itu tampak terlihat marah.

"Kau harus melihatnya Sasuke, dua orang polisi gendut menilangku. Padahal aku tak melakukan apapun, menyebalkan." Umpat Naruto yang masih tidak terima dirinya deitilang tanpa alasan yang jelas. Pria blonde itu menyendok es krim rasa vanillanya. Matanya menerawang entah kemana, kemudian ia gulirkan shappirenya ke arah pria tampan di depannya. Naruto tersenyum.

"Sasuke? Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya heran. Bingung melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Naruto tersentak begitu merasakan ibu jari Sasuke mengusap sudut bibirnya.

"Ada sisa es krim di sini." Ujarnya sambil menyeka ujung bibir Naruto. Naruto sontak merona malu. Tak biasanya Sasuke berlaku lembut seperti ini, terlebih lagi ini di tempat umum. Tapi untunglah, di kedai es krim ini tak terlalu banyak pengunjung, hanya ada merka berdua dan seorang wanita yang duduk sendiri di meja ujung sana. Sepertinya wanita itu tak melihat kejadian barusan. Dan tak ada seorang pelayanpun di sekitar mereka. Mungkin mereka sedang berada di belakang meja kasir yang cukup tinggi itu. Naruto pun ikut tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang tergeletak di meja. Tanpa mereka ketahui, wanita yang duduk di meja ujung sana tak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari mereka berdua. Di balik kacamata hitam besarnya, kedua manik lavendernya membelalak tak percaya. Uchiha Sasuke, suaminya. Bersikap begitu manis pada seorang pria? Ada apa sebenarnya dengan mereka berdua? Siapa pria itu? Di antara mereka ada hubungan apa? Hinata membatu di tempatnya duduk. Menyaksikan dua pria dewasa yang baru saja meninggalkan kedai setelah membayar pesanan mereka di meja kasir. Degup jantungnya memburu. Ia harus menyelidiki ini semua. Ya, secepatnya ia harus menyelidiki mereka. Uchiha Sasuke dan pria asing itu. Tanpa seorang pun yang membantu. Harus ia sendiri yang melakukannnya. Sebelum semua ini muncul ke permukaan dan menjadi santapan para pemburu berita berhubung Uchiha Sasuke adalah suaminya dan seorang pewaris Uchiha. Meskipun ia menikahi pria itu tanpa cinta begitupun sebaliknya. Ia tidak mau ada masalah seperti ini yang menghancurkan pernikahannya. Tapi... Bukankah ini bagus? Dengan begitu Hinata bisa menuntut cerai padanya?

"Arrgh.." Hinata menggeram pelan. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju meja kasir. Kemudan ia melangkah meninggalkan kedai itu. Menelpon Yamato yang entah ada di kedai kopi sebrang atau dimana. Ia ingin pulang dan menyusun sebuah rencana. rencana agar Uchiha Sasuke mengakuinya. Tapi di samping itu, Hinata masih dapat berpikir positif. Mungkin tindakan barusan itu bukan apa-apa. Ya, mungkin saja suaminya itu berniat memberitahu si pria pirang itu kalau ada es krim yang tersisa di sudut bibirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T o Be Continue**

**An: yosh! Hai.. reader semua ^^**

**Maaf baru bisa up date. Banyak tugas kuliah yang mesti di kerjakan dengan ekstra. Maaf juga mungkin chapter ini banyak kurangnya dan kurang memuaskan reader semua. Terima kasih buat yang udah baca dan review **

**Dan maaf bagi yang gak suka yaoi. Tapi sungguh saya gak akan membuat adegan yaoi yang gimana gitu karena saya juga jijik sih buatnya haha :D**

**Maaf ya gak bisa bales review reader semua. Tapi saya selalu baca eview dari reader semua kok ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Salam unyu :***


End file.
